Detroit become human ConnorXOC
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: Evelyne Wilson, c'est une analyste de la police de Detroit. Ca peur pour les androïdes va l'amener à commencer une relation particulière avec l'un d'eux, mais sa mémoire lui joue des tours et va changé sa vie.
1. Chapter 1-Coeur brûlé

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 1**

Tous les policiers, ainsi que tous les analystes avaient été appelés en urgence pour une affaire qui s'avérait délicate. Evelyne Wilson, l'une des plus demandé des analystes avait été envoyée sur le terrain pour cette affaire.

Un déviant avait été signalé, il aurait tué deux policiers et le père de la famille victime de sa violence, mais il avait comme otage une petite fille qui était la priorité de la police.

Evelyne avait souvent eux des cas impliquant des androïdes, mais jamais directement ou c'était le meurtrier. Elle avait emmené avec elle son carnet ou toutes ses notes les plus important s'y trouvait et son courage. Une affaire comme celle-ci allait certainement lui donné une augmentation ou une prime.

Sur le terrain, c'est là qu'elle préférait être, c'est sur le terrain qu'elle pouvait mettre à toute épreuve ses capacités. Même si elle aurait voulu être policière ou Lieutenant, elle n'était pour l'instant qu'une simple analyste.

 **15 Août 2038**

 _20h 29_

Evelyne était dans le salon plongée dans son travail, elle prenait des photos, pour ensuite les analysés un peu plus tard, du corps du père dans le salon qui était parsemé de verre cassé. Elle sorti son petit carnet vert foncé et nota deux trois choses, mais soudain, elle sursauta en entendant le Commandant Allen crié.

Elle se retourna et le vit au loin dans la chambre des parents maintenant penché sur le bureau ou un de ses collègues travaillait sur un ordinateur qu'ils avaient placé un peu plus tôt.

Evelyne soupira longuement, cet homme était impulsif, il valait mieux ne pas s'en approcher. Mais alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour continuer ses analyses, un androïde entra dans le salon, ce qui attira son attention. Elle plissa les yeux au nouvel arrivant, se demandant ben pourquoi il était là. Les androïdes lui faisaient peur, malgré qu'elle les trouve fascinent.

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le Commandant Allen pour se présenter, mais de là où elle était-elle n'a rien pu entendre de leur conversation. Alors elle retourna à son travail.

Elle écrivit quelque mot avant de se relever et d'apercevoir à nouveau l'androïde, il faisait le tour de la chambre de l'enfant. Bien évidemment, c'est là qu'elle devait continuer ses recherches, mais elle préféra ne pas y aller tout de suite, elle alla alors voir le corps de l'officier de police qui avait été abattu par le déviant.

L'analyste pris en photo le corps de l'homme quand soudain des coups de feu la pris au dépourvut, elle sursauta à nouveau et fronça les sourcils.

« Un de ses quatre je vais faire un arrêt cardiaque si ça continue comme ça… »Dit-elle en regardant les policier se cacher derrière les murs d'un mauvais œil.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le corps puis se leva pour aller voir la cuisine, mais comme par hasard, l'androïde s'approchait d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Evelyne fronça les sourcils à son approche, il la regarda en levant les sourcils puis se baissa pour examiner le corps de l'officier.

Elle venait de l'examiner, pourquoi le refaisait-il ? Croyait-il qu'elle avait mal fait son travail ? Mais pour le moment, elle préféra continuer d'examiner les preuves de son coter, cet androïde allait de toute façon être mis hors service quand CyberLife allait ouvrir les yeux et s'apercevoir qu'il était inutile dans ce genre d'affaire.

Evelyne sorti son petit carnet pour y noté que la famille allait se mettre à table, la plaque était encore allumé et l'eau débordait de la casserole. Elle prit un chiffon et déplaça l'objet pour pas qu'il provoque un incendit. Elle continua ensuite son chemin quand à nouveau des coups de feu la firent sursauter et lâcher son carnet qui tomba au sol.

« C'est pas vrai… » Grogna-t-elle les dents serré.

Ils voulaient vraiment sa mort ? Elle lança un regard noir aux officier armé puis se baissa lentement pour ramasser son carnet de note important. Elle posa sa main sur le comptoir pour se redresser quand elle eux la surprise de voir se foutu androïde de l'autre coter du comptoir de la cuisine en train de la regarder.

Sa respiration se coupa et par reflexe elle se cacha derrière le comptoir. Mentalement elle se frappa la tête d'avoir agi ainsi, elle reposa sa main sur le comptoir mais cette fois si elle la posa sur la plaque bouillante qu'elle avait oublié de coupé.

Elle laissa un cri de douleur mais aussi de surprise ramenant sa main vers elle.

« Fait chier ! »Dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle regarda ensuite aux alentours espérant que personne ne l'avait entendu, bien évidemment l'androïde, lui, avait tout vue et entendu. D'habitude elle n'était pas aussi vulgaire, mais dans des cas extrêmes elle se laissait aller.

« Mademoiselle Wilson, tout va bien ? »Demanda l'androïde en faisant le tour du comptoir pour venir l'examiner.

Evelyne fit un pas en arrière mais l'androïde lui attrapa la main, elle ferma les yeux hermétiquement par crainte qu'il ne lui fit u mal. Laissant l'androïde regarder sa main complètement brûler elle ouvrit un œil pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler de peur en étant aussi proche de l'un d'entre eux… Il leva les yeux vers elle et l'attira vers le lavabo de la cuisine pour passer sa main sous l'eau froide.

Elle rouvrit les yeux quand celui-ci fit le mouvement brusque, l'eau apaisait sa douleur, mais pas complètement. L'analyste regarda sa main tenu par l'androïde sous l'eau froide pour arrêter la brûlure. Elle voulait lui arracher son bras des mains, mais elle n'avait pas la force, quelque part elle avait peur de le vexé.

Elle avait le bras tout tendu et faisait tout son possible pour rester loin de lui, elle sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus vite et se senti presque perdre connaissance quand soudain l'androïde la regarda pour lui parler.

« Vous devriez voir votre médecin pour soigner la brûlure. Dit-il en lâchant la main de la femme la laissant sous l'eau froide. Et faite attention, la plaque est chaude. »Dit-il en baissant légèrement la tête de coter et en éteignant la plaque.

Evelyne le regarda avec des yeux blasés, était-il vraiment sérieux ? Elle soupira et coupa l'eau regardant l'androïde se diriger vers la porte de dehors pour voir le déviant. Elle vit soudain du sang bleue giclé sur un des rideaux lorsque l'androïde passa la porte. Celui-ci ne broncha même pas, il se contenta de regarder sa blessure puis fixa la déviant à quelque mettre de lui. Evelyne regarda par une fenêtre ce qu'allait faire cet androïde si mystérieux face à cette épreuve.

« Bonsoir, Daniel. Dit-il confiant.

-Comment… Hésita le déviant en pointant son arme sur la tempe de la petite qu'il détenait.

-Je m'appelle Connor. Se présenta l'androïde les yeux fixé sur Daniel.

-Comment tu connais mon non ? Demanda le déviant la voix tremblante.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. »Répondit Connor en faisant des mouvements calme avec ses mains.

Evelyne inspira profondément et releva le menton, cet androïde devait être un nouveau modèle, elle n'en n'avait jamais vue de comme ça. Elle regarda sa main qui lui faisait mal quand soudain il poursuivit.

« Je viens te sortir de ce mauvais pas. » Dit-il en approchant d'un pas.

Quand soudain un hélicoptère passa juste au-dessus de leur tête faisant voler les chaises longue qui lui barrais la route. Mais cela fit paniquer le déviant de plus en plus.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Daniel. Dit Connor en approchant encore un peu plus les mains toujours en évidence. Je veux juste discuter et trouver une solution.

-Discuter ? Je ne veux pas discuter. S'impatienta le déviant les dents sérer. C'est trop tard de toute façon. C'est trop tard… »

Evelyne plissa les yeux aux mots du déviant, il avait l'air tellement effrayé et si réelle… Toutes ses émotions le perturbaient, certainement un bug dans ses programmes. Elle prit alors son carnet et nota ce qu'il se passait juste sous ses yeux.

« Est-ce que tu es armé ? Demanda soudainement le déviant en pointant son arme sur Connor.

-Oui. J'ai une arme. Dit l'androïde les mains toujours en évidence.

-Lâche-la ! Ordonna le déviant. Pas un geste brusque, ou je tire ! » Prévint-il en resserrant sa prise sur la petite fille.

Evelyne pouvait noter que la LED du déviant clignotait jaune, elle ignorait pourquoi mais pouvait se créé une hypothèse. Connor pris son arme et la jeta sur le coter en mettant les mains en évidence.

« Je n'ai plus d'arme. Confirma-t-il avant de se rapprocher encore un peu. Je sais qu'Emma et toi étiez très proches. Tu penses qu'elle ta trahis… Mais elle n'a rien fait de mal.

-Elle ma menti… Dit Daniel en posant son arme sur la tempe de la petite. Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait… mais j'avais tort. Dit-il des larmes coulant sur son visage. Finalement elle est comme les autres humains ! Conclu-t-il.

-Daniel, non ! » Cria la petite des larmes coulant aussi sur son visage.

Evelyne plissa les yeux quand elle se souvint de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle aurait vécu dans le passé mais qu'elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment… C'était pendant la nuit et dans une vielle maison… Mais le souvenir s'estompa et elle revint à la réalité.

Elle entendit un coup de feu et releva la tête, Connor était en train de poser un garrot au policier sur le coter blessé par le déviant. Le déviant avait tiré à coter de lui pour le faire fuir mais celui-ci continua son action. La vie de cet homme était en jeux.

Il avait du courage de soigner un humain lors d'une mission aussi dangereuse et périlleuse, il se releva ensuite et fit face au déviant pour continuer son approche.

« Ecoute, je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Ces émotions que tu éprouves ne sont que des erreurs dans ton programme. Dit-il en avant toujours de plus en plus.

-Non, ce n'est pas ma faute… Je n'ai jamais voulu ca… Dit Daniel paniquant de plus en plus. Je les aimais, tu vois… Dit-il en baissant un instant son arme. Mais je n'étais rien à leurs yeux ! S'énerva-t-il en pointant à nouveau son arme sur la petite fille. Rien qu'un esclave à qui on donne des ordres… »

Evelyne nota aussi cela et vit que Connor fit partir l'hélicoptère d'un mouvement de la main. Cet androïde était vraiment intéressant, il avait l'air plus avancé que les autres.

Mais alors qu'elle était perdu dans ses pensées, le déviant posa la fillette au sol en levant son arme, Connor avait gagné sa confiance.

Elle se laissa sourire par la réussite de sa mission, mais alors qu'elle pensait que tout était enfin finit, des snipers tira en pleine sur Daniel le faisant tomber à genou.

« Tu m'as menti Connor, tu m'as menti… »Dit une dernière fois le déviant en fixant Connor.

Connor le regarda un moment puis se retourna passant à coter du commandant Allen qui le regarda avec des yeux ébahi. L'androïde rentra dans la maison mais marqua une pause à coter d'Evelyne qui était toujours près de la fenêtre, il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda un long moment avant de lui accorder un rapide sourire, puis il sorti de la maison.

Evelyne fronça les sourcils et suivit du regard le RK800 allé vers l'ascenseur. Vraiment étrange et flippant. Elle rouvrit son carnet pour griffonner quelque chose.

 _RK800_

…


	2. Chapter 2-Embarras

Oui, je sais je suis désoler c'est la troisième fois que je recommence ce chapitre, mais cette fois je sens que c'est la bonne ! En tout cas, n'hésitez pas pour les commentaires, ça me fait toujours plaisir ! ^-^

Bonne lecture ! :D

 **Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 2**

5 Novembre 2038

Un homicide venait d'être signalé, Evelyne Wilson avait bien évidement été envoyer pour analyser l'affaire et envoyer rapidement son rapport. Mais alors qu'elle sorti du taxi elle aperçut la voiture du Lieutenant Anderson. Elle était étonnée de le voir ici, d'habitude il préférait rester dans des bars à cette heure-ci.

Mais alors qu'elle regarda la maison de la victime elle aperçut le Lieutenant suivit d'un androïde, elle plissa les yeux et pu lire RK800. Encore cet androïde ? Mais que faisait-il ici ? Elle soupira longuement par la bouche faisant voler une mèche de ses cheveux noirs.

Elle devait entrer, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle sorti ses mains de ses poches de vestes et pris son courage pour affronter sa peur des androïdes. Le Lieutenant et l'androïde étaient déjà rentré alors elle en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur espérant passer inaperçu à l'androïde.

Quand elle entra enfin dans la vielle maison elle fronça les sourcils et se pinça le nez, l'odeur était insupportable. Cadavre en décomposition et pourriture, rien de mieux dans la vie… Elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas vomir en voyant le corps. L'homme n'était plus que de la chaire à corbeau.

Evelyne sorti de son sac de police, un masque médical pour ne pas recevoir toutes ses mauvaises odeurs dans les poumons. Elle mit une paire de gants en plastique et commença à prendre en photo le corps et à noter toute sorte de chose.

L'androïde détective était dans la cuisine et examinait de son coter les preuves du meurtre. Evelyne se leva après avoir examiné le corps et regarda les affaires poser sur le meuble du salon ou se trouvait la télé. Elle put constater que la victime se droguait à la Red Ice.

Evelyne laissa un long soupir d'exaspération s'échapper de sa gorge, elle fronça les sourcils puis pris en photo les preuves. Elle se redressa et se retourna rapidement, mais elle ne put se retenir de sursauter quand elle vit l'androïde détective juste devant elle en la regardant les sourcils levé. Il avait un regard si innocent comme un enfant qui ne comprend pas un mot.

« Bonsoir, Mademoiselle Wilson. Dit-il amicalement. Comment va votre main ? »Demanda-t-il en regardant la main de la femme.

Evelyne leva sa main et regarda sa brûlure, une marque serra visible pour longtemps. Elle montra ensuite sa main à plat devant l'androïde.

« Merci. »Dit-elle en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise devant cet androïde. Elle le regarda un instant puis lui lança un rapide sourire, qui celui-ci lui rendit.

« J'espère que vous ferez plus attention la prochaine fois, la matière organique peu fondre à des températures aussi élevé. » Dit-il en penchant la tête vers l'avant.

Evelyne le regarda avec des yeux blasés, il la prenait pour une autruche ? Elle retira son masque de médecine pour répondre à l'androïde, mais le Lieutenant Anderson la coupa.

« Connor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils un peu plus loin du duo.

-J'arrive Lieutenant. »Répondit l'androïde en regardant la femme.

Il partit ensuite et se baissa vers une tache de sang au sol, il trempa deux doigts et les mis sur sa langue. Evelyne fronça les sourcils et senti une nausée passagère.

« Oh, putain ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? Demanda le Lieutenant qui avait vu la scène répugnante.

-Je fais une analyse du sang. Dit l'androïde en se relevant et en regardant Hank. Je peux analyser les échantillons en temps réelle. Expliqua-t-il un visage sens expression. Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir… S'excusa-t-il ensuite.

-OK, mais… évite… de te fourrez des preuves dans la bouche, d'accord ? Dit le Lieutenant une tête écœuré.

-Compris. Fit l'androïde en avançant ses doigts vers le Lieutenant qui se détournait.

-Putain de chiotte, j'hallucine… »Grogna le Lieutenant Anderson.

Evelyne secoua lentement la tête puis retourna à son travail, cet androïde était vraiment étrange… Elle prit en photo la cuisine et inspecta les environs, un couteau de cuisine manquait, c'était celui qui était au sol avec surement le sang de la victime.

Evelyne passa sa main sur son visage pour mettre de coter ses mèches de cheveux tombé dans son visage. Elle prit son carnet et nota ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, le couteau, le corps et l'odeur nauséabond.

Soudain elle senti que sa tête lui tournait la menaçant de perdre l'équilibre. Elle posa sa main sur son front et ferma les yeux les sourcils froncés. Elle regarda autour d'elle espérant que personne ne vienne lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, elle se dirigea vers la porte arrière de la maison pour prendre un peu l'air. Mas alors qu'elle pensait être enfin tranquille et seul l'androïde RK800 la rejoint à l'extérieur regardant droit devant lui comme si il ne l'avait pas vue.

A croire qu'il faisait exprès de la suivre… Evelyne soupira et commença à fouillé quelque chose dans sa grande sacoche de police, elle en sorti rapidement une boite de pilules et une bouteille d'eau plate. L'androïde la regarda du coin de l'œil puis regarda le sol de boue un peu plus bas.

Evelyne pris la bouteille d'eau et avala deux pilule avec. Soudain le Lieutenant Anderson les rejoignit.

« La porte était fermé de l'intérieur. Le tueur a dû sortir par là… Dit-il en croisant les bras et en se collant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

-Il n'y a pas d'empreintes, à part celle de l'agent Collins qui chausse du 44. Répondit l'androïde en regardant les traces.

-Ca s'est produit il y a plusieurs semaines. Les empreintes ont pu s'effacer. Dit Evelyne en regardant l'androïde.

-Non, ce type de sol conserverait les traces. Dit l'androïde avant de tourner la tête vers le Lieutenant. Personne n'est passé par là depuis longtemps. » Puis il partit à l'intérieur.

Le Lieutenant Anderson et Evelyne se regardèrent un instant, perplexe. Puis l'homme rentra dans la maison pour suivre l'androïde.

L'analyste regarda une dernière fois le corps quand soudain elle vit Connor prendre une chaise pour monter dans le grenier ? Mais que faisait-il ? Elle fronça les sourcils et suivit du regard l'androïde qui se glissait dans le grenier ses pieds dépassent. Le Lieutenant Anderson soupira en posant deux doigts sur son nez les yeux fermés.

Evelyne releva rapidement la tête quand elle entendit le sol du grenier craquer au-dessus de sa tête. Elle mit une main devant ses yeux pour ne pas se prendre de la poussière. L'androïde détective s'avait très bien ce qu'il faisait. Soudain d'autre pas se joignirent à ceux de Connor, le Lieutenant s'avança alors un air inquiet.

« Connor, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel là-haut ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix vive.

-Il est ici, Lieutenant ! Répondit Connor depuis le grenier avec un moment d'hésitation.

-Chris, Ben, ramenez-vous en vitesse. »Ordonna le Lieutenant en s'éloignant.

Evelyne le regarda s'éloigner, le Lieutenant Anderson avait des yeux triste depuis quelque années, elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi malgré qu'elle le connaissait depuis quatre ans.

…

Le Lieutenant Anderson, Connor, Gavin, Chris ainsi qu'Evelyne était de l'autre coter de la vitre teintée ou le déviant avait été menotté à la table d'aluminium. Evelyne regardait le Lieutenant posé les premières questions au déviant muet… pour le moment.

Elle était assise à coter de Chris et examinait chaque réaction de l'androïde amoché par son maître. Elle remarqua que la LED du déviant restait au jaune et bougeait nerveusement, mais il gardait les poings serrés. Le Lieutenant tourna la tête vers la vitre en soupirant d'exaspération puis frappa ses mains sur la table et en criant pour effrayer l'androïde.

Evelyne écrivit rapidement dans son carnet chaque mouvement et constatation. Gavin se baissa vers l'avant pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et laissa un rire sarcastique s'échapper de sa bouche.

« T'est vraiment en train d'écrire tous ce qu'il dit ? Demanda-t-il les bras croisés et le dos contre un mur un peu plus loin.

-J'écris mes observations, c'est mon job. Répondit-elle d'une voix lasse concentrée sur son travail, fascinant.

-Ton job ! Ria Gavin. Mon cul tu passes plus de temps à gribouiller des trucs dans ton carnet.

-Ces gribouillages comme tu dis, sont une grosse partie du rapport de cette enquête. » Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, des yeux cherchant ou cette discussion va les amener.

Mais Gavin ne poursuivit pas, il laissa échapper un souffle d'indignation puis regarda le Lieutenant qui se leva.

« Fait chier… je me tire. »Dit-il en sortant.

Evelyne soupira et colla son dos dans sa chaise. Elle avait envie d'interroger le suspect, mais ce n'était certainement pas son travail. Elle ferma son carnet en mettant son doigt à sa page pour pas la perdre puis regarda le Lieutenant s'assoir à coter d'elle.

Connor se proposa alors à tester l'androïde, Gavin rit d'abord mais le Lieutenant accepta. Connor fit très bien son travail, il s'était posé les bonnes questions au bon moment, et l'androïde répondit aux questions.

Evelyne était fascinée par cette scène, un androïde interrogeant un déviant… Comment c'était possible soit aussi précis dans ses réponses ou même ses mouvements, elle remarqua qu'il avait une habitude de penché la tête sur le coter gauche, mais aussi de lever les sourcils lui donnant un air sympathique.

Elle soupira longuement par le nez pendant qu'elle analysa l'androïde détective, il avait tellement de détaille qu'elle ne pourrait tous les faires. Soudain Connor tourna la tête vers la vitre disant qu'il avait terminé, ça faisait à peine une dizaine de minutes qu'il était là et il avait déjà récupéré toutes les informations ?

Evelyne se redressa dans son siège et rangea son carnet tandis que les trois hommes sortirent rejoindre les deux autres androïdes, ils devaient mettre sous clef le déviant et le désactivé pour analyser ses pièces. Pauvre androïde.

Connor regarda Chris prendre le déviant qui se débâtit ne voulant pas être touché ce qui créa une atmosphère lourde et stressante.

« Merde, qu'est-ce que tu fou ?! Grogna Gavin en regardant l'agent de police. Magne-toi !

-Ça va, calme-toi. Dit Chris en se retournant vers Gavin. Fais pas ton cinéma tu vas nous compliqué la vie. Dit-il ensuite au déviant qui ne se laissait pas touché.

-Non, ne me toucher pas ! » S'énerva l'androïde de plus en plus nerveux, sa LED clignotant rouge.

Evelyne se leva rapidement de son siège et posa ses mains sur la table devant pour mieux observer la scène. Mais alors qu'elle se demanda si elle devait interagir, l'androïde pris l'arme du policier et se tira une balle dans la tête mettant fin à ses jours.

L'analyste regarda pendant une minute le corps tout comme les trois policiers et l'androïde détective. Elle sorti rapidement son carnet et nota la scène impressionnante. Elle regarda le visage de Connor cherchant quelconque empathie, mais son visage resta plat et sans aucune expression.

Elle ne put éviter un frisson de peur à ceux visage aussi froid et dur d'une machine au sang bleu, elle fronça les sourcils s'imaginant cet androïde se retourner contre les humains, se serais la fin de l'humanité.

…

Evelyne était maintenant au poste de police, elle devait décrire en profondeur ce qu'elle venait de vivre, son carnet toujours poser sur le coin de son bureau pour qu'elle est toujours accès à ses précieuses informations.

Mais alors qu'elle était concentrée dans son travail, elle vit du coin de l'œil l'androïde RK800. Soudain il s'approcha de son bureau les sourcils froncés dans l'incertitude.

« Excusez-moi, savez-vous à qu'elle heure le Lieutenant Anderson arrive habituellement ? Demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant son bureau.

-Euh… Ça dépend ou il a passé la nuit. Répondit-elle un peu prise au dépourvu. Peut-être qu'il viendra avant midi. Hasarda-t-elle.

-Merci. »Dit l'androïde en détournant les yeux et en allant s'assoir à la chaise devant le bureau du Lieutenant.

Evelyne leva un sourcil mais ne put détacher son regard de l'androïde, il avait l'air tellement vrai… Mais alors qu'elle le fixait et était perdu dans ses pensées, l'androïde se leva et commença à explorer les bureaux comme ayant pris une nouvelle résolution.

L'analyste baissa les yeux puis pris sa tasse de café quand soudain elle s'aperçut qu'il était froid et qu'une mouche flottait à la surface. Elle fronça les sourcils, écœuré puis sourira d'agacement. Elle se leva de son bureau et alla dans à la cafétéria pour prendre un bon thé et aussi marché un peu.

L'inspecteur Reed ainsi qu'une policière étaient là, à une table en train de discuter, Gavin leva les yeux vers elle un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Mais l'ignora comme d'habitude. Evelyne et Gavin se connaissait depuis l'école de police, ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment mais elle n'avait jamais eu de problème avec lui.

Elle nettoya sa tasse proprement puis prépara son thé à la menthe fraîche. Alors elle repensa à ce qui c'était passé… cet androïde c'était suicidé sans prévenir et lui avait glacé le sang. Mais alors qu'elle repensait à tous sa, elle entendit Gavin renifler de mépris.

« Merde, regardez-moi ça… Dit-il en riant. C'est le retour de notre ami Plastoc ! »

Evelyne fronça les sourcils dans la confusion et se retourna, l'androïde était de nouveau là.

« Encore bravo pour hier soir, très impressionnent ! » Dit Gavin en applaudissant.

Il parlait certainement de son interrogatoire réussit. L'androïde regarda Gavin avec un visage perplexe et se tourna complètement vers lui pour lui faire face. Evelyne se retourna vers la scène en attendant que l'eau de la bouilloire chauffe.

« Bonjour inspecteur Reed. » Se présenta Connor amicalement.

Mais celui-ci ne lui rendit pas son salut, il se contenta de s'approcher de lui et de le regarder de travers.

« Je n'avais jamais vue d'androïde comme toi avant… Dit-il d'une voix calme. T'es quoi comme modèle ? Demanda-t-il un visage neutre.

-RK800. »Répondit l'androïde.

Evelyne soupira intérieurement, Gavin ne savait donc pas lire ? C'était écrit sur sa veste en grand et lumineux…

« Je suis un prototype. Ajouta l'androïde en levant les sourcils.

-Un prototype ? Détective androïde… Dit Gavin en se retournant vers la policière assise un peu plus loin. Alors les machines vont finir par prendre notre place, c'est ça ? Dit Gavin en fronçant les sourcils à l'androïde. Hé, sers-moi un café, trouduc ! » Ordonna Gavin grossièrement après un moment de silence.

Evelyne fronça les sourcils, que venait-il de dire ? Elle se retourna quand la bouilloire bipa indiquant que son eau était chaude, mais alors qu'elle resta concentrée sur la scène, attendant avec impatience la réaction de l'androïde, celui-ci se retourna rapidement se dirigeant d'un pas vif, Evelyne pris d'abord peur et fit un rapide pas de coter, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gavin.

Gavin rit au visage pale d'Evelyne au mouvement de l'androïde, il se retourna vers la policière puis la regarda pendant que l'androïde lui servait un café.

« Une analyste qui a peur des androïdes alors qu'elle travaille sur des déviants ? C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! »Se moqua Gavin en passant son pousse sur sa lèvre.

Evelyne baissa la tête honteuse que son grand secret difficile à cacher soit découvert par le pire crétin de la police… Mais Evelyne était trop touché en plein cœur alors elle prit la fuite aux toilettes.

Malgré qu'elle essayait d'avoir l'air le moins perturbé que possible, ses pas étaient hésitants et elle ne put retenir ses larmes quand elle entra enfin dans les toilettes mixtes. Elle entendit même Gavin rire encore dans la cafeteria.

Elle s'enferma dans une des cabines et laissa dévaler toutes les larmes de son corps son visage plongé dans ses mains. Elle pleurait à cause de l'embarras qu'elle venait d'avoir et de la peur immense que cet androïde lui avait fait. Une chose était sûre, dans une heure son secret ne sera plus que de l'histoire ancienne.

Evelyne se calma ensuite et essuya rapidement ses yeux ainsi que ses joues trempées, elle sorti ensuite et alla aux lavabos pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle essuya ses dernières larmes puis baissa les yeux dans la petite cuve pour se laver les mains. Mais alors qu'elle était concentrée, la porte s'ouvrit et l'androïde entra.

 _Oh non… pas lui._ Se dit-elle intérieurement.

Si il y avait bien une personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir c'était bien Gavin et ce foutu androïde. Evelyne le regarda du coin de l'œil et fronça les sourcils avec de grands yeux, il était en train de resserrer sa cravate puis se redressa.

Il tourna son visage vers elle sans aucune expression sur le visage, puis il partit la laissant seul dans les toilettes. Evelyne se regarda dans le miroir encore perturbé par ce qui venait de se passé.

Elle finit enfin puis alla rejoindre son bureau, elle avait du pain sur la planche et cette enquête n'allait pas se résoudre toute seule. Elle s'assit tranquillement lu quelque page de son carnet quand soudain le RK800 s'approcha de son bureau une tasse en main, il ne la lâchait plus !

« Vous avez oubliez votre tasse de thé à la menthe. Dit-il en la lui tendant un sourire sympathique.

-Euh… M-merci ! » Dit hésitante Evelyne en tendant la main pour prendre sa tasse.

Mais alors qu'elle entoura ses doigt autour de sa tasse bleu ciel, elle senti aussi les doigts de l'androïde, elle faillit lâcher l'objet a se touché inattendu mais se retint et la pris rapidement.

Elle pouvait presque deviner que ses joues étaient rouge feu maintenant… Evelyne posa tranquillement sa tasse sur son bureau et leva les yeux vers Connor qui la regardait encore la tête penché de coter. Elle senti soudainement une bouffé de chaleur la prendre par surprise, elle croisa ses mains sur ses genoux penchant elle aussi légèrement la tête de coter, mais alors qu'elle regardait la RK800 elle senti une goutte de liquide chaud coulé sous son nez et atterrie sur ses mains.

Elle essuya lentement sa main sous son nez et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son sang.

« Je sens une accélération dans votre système cardiaque, Mademoiselle Wilson. Dit soudainement l'androïde en penchant la tête vers l'avant les sourcils froncés. Allez-vous bien ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Je… je vais bien merci. »Dit-elle regardant toujours sa main, perturbé.

Mais alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils dans la confusion de ce moment étrange elle se rappela que l'heure de prendre ses précieux médicament était dépasser depuis quelque temps.

Elle leva les yeux vers Connor les yeux plissés comme ébloui par une lumière aveuglante. Elle tourna la tête vers sa boite de médicament posé sur son bureau et se dépêcha de prendre ses deux pilules avec son thé gentiment apporté par l'androïde.

Elle respira un bon coup en prenant un mouchoir sous son nez ou coulait toujours du sang et ferma un instant les yeux. Elle avait tellement mal dans son abdomen. Elle posa rapidement une main sur son ventre en fronçant les sourcils gardant toujours son mouchoir sous son nez.

« Mademoiselle Wilson ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »Redemanda l'androïde en se mettant accroupi devant elle.

Elle le regarda les yeux plissées et acquiesça lentement quand la douleur s'évapora lentement, le sang de son nez arrêta de coulé et tout redevint plus claire.

Connor se releva les sourcils toujours froncé puis se retourna lentement, mais il se retourna encore une fois pour s'assurer que tout danger était écarté, puis parti au bureau du Lieutenant qui n'était toujours pas arriver.

Elle prit son carnet et tourna les pages cherchant la prochaine information pour son rapport, mais c'est alors qu'elle tomba sur la page ou elle avait marqué « RK800 ».

Elle ferma le carnet puis regarda devant elle, ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur l'androïde qui était à coter du Lieutenant qui venait d'arriver, penché sur son bureau. Anderson se leva et plaqua l'androïde contre la vitre de son bureau quand Chris Miller vint leur annoncer une nouvelle mission.

Evelyne releva la tête en soupirant quand soudain elle s'aperçut que l'androïde la regardait de loin. Evelyne ne put maitriser un frisson de peur, il lui donnait la chair de poule…

…


	3. Chapter 3-Nouvelle mission

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 3**

Une belle journée tranquille et très humide, il avait plu toute la nuit et quelque goutte tombait sur Detroit. Evelyne Wilson avait l'intention de faire ses courses de la semaine dans la rue Ravendale. Elle avait pris le train pour aller prendre un café au John's Coffee puis elle pourra commencer à rayer sa liste de course pour la semaine. Mais sans prévenir, la sirène de la police de Detroit passa devant le bar.

Evelyne releva la tête et suivit du regard la voiture de police s'arrêter un peu plus loin dans la rue. Elle dépêcha de finir son café puis sorti pour aller inspecter tous ca de plus près. Mais elle comprit vite qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de son aide étant donné qu'ils ne l'avaient pas appelé. Elle décida alors de rester sur son premier plan.

Elle alla dans la petite épicerie et sorti du magasin avec de gros sacs en plastiques sur les bras. Elle sorti sa petite liste mouillée par la pluie et laissa un long soupire s'échapper, il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller à la banque sortir un peu de monnaie.

Elle redressa la tête quand soudain elle vit Connor courir vers elle à toute vitesse. Elle fronça les sourcils tentant de savoir si cela était vraiment en train de se passé ou si elle avait oublié de prendre ses médicaments se matin. Mais non, Connor manqua de peu de la renverser mais continuait sa course folle.

Evelyne se retourna pour voir l'androïde s'arrêter devant un policier qui lui fit signe de tourner. Faisait-il un exercice ? Mais très vite, elle se rendit compte que c'était une enquête, elle se souvint de la discussion entre le Lieutenant et Chris, ils avaient parlé d'un AW400 dans le quartier Ravendale. Ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête.

Evelyne se retourna ensuite et pris le train pour rentrer chez elle, les androïdes étaient vraiment… effrayent. Elle s'installa dans le train et leva les yeux vers l'arrière du train, là où les androïdes étaient séparés des humains.

Elle repensa alors à cet androïde détective mêlé à une enquête particulière. Elle se rappela à quel vitesse il courrait, même un humain ne courait pas aussi vite. Evelyne profita du trajet pour sortir son carnet et de noter ce qui venait de se passer. Elle le rangea ensuite et pris ses écouteurs pour se détendre un peu. Elle ferma les yeux un instant se laissant rêver quelque seconde. Elle pouvait créer tout un monde rien qu'avec son imagination, c'est comme ça qu'elle faisait pour s'isolé du monde extérieur et de toute sont agitation.

Evelyne conta les rues ou le train s'arrêta puis ouvrit les yeux quand ce fut la sienne. Elle se leva, pris ses sacs et sorti tranquillement sa douce musique jouant dans ses oreilles. Elle marcha tranquillement jusqu'à sa maison quand soudain elle senti un point dans son dos, comme si on la fixait au loin. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna, c'était un androïde ménager qui sortait les poubelles. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme ça ?

Evelyne se retourna ensuite puis entra dans sa maison espérant que l'androïde ne la suive pas, mais heureusement pour elle, celui-ci retourna à ses occupations. Elle soupira longuement quand elle se rappela qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne ses médicaments. Elle posa ses courses sur la table de cuisine puis sorti de son sac ses pilules, elle prit un verre d'eau et les avala rapidement.

Elle posa ses mains au rebord de son lavabo et regarda par la fenêtre la légère pluie tomber. Elle soupira longuement par le nez puis baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Evelyne se tourna ensuite vers ses sacs de courses et commença à les déballer.

Soudain elle entendit son portable vibrer dans son sac près de la porte d'entrer. Elle fouilla désespérément dans son sac de police puis enfin mis la main dessus, elle décrocha et reçut Chris Miller.

On l'attendait déjà pour une nouvelle analyse importante. Evelyne se crispa quand il ajouta que l'androïde détective était aussi sur place, il s'avait au sujet de sa peur pour les androïdes et la prévenait toujours. Mais il la prévint aussi que peut-être un androïde pouvait y être impliqué au meurtre.

Evelyne remercia Chris et soupira lentement par la bouche un peu tremblante, il fallait toujours que cet androïde soit là. Elle finit de ranger ses courses, rempli la gamelle de son animal de compagnie et se mit en route.

…

Quand Evelyne arriva sur les lieux elle fronça les sourcils n'étant pas sûr que ce fût le bon endroit.

« L'Eden club ? »Se dit-elle perplexe.

Elle sorti de sa voiture et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle fut immédiatement mis à mal à l'aise quand elle aperçut des androïdes en sous-vêtements dans des tubes de verre juste à l'entré, lui faisant des signes d'approcher. Evelyne ne put réprimer un frisson.

 _Répugnant…_

Elle continua son chemin et entra dans la pièce principale. Elle s'arrêta brusquement un visage choqué, tous ses membres se raidit et se jambes l'empêchèrent de bouger. Il y avait des androïdes partout ! Ils étaient après une barre de Pole dance ou elle rêvait ?

« Ah, enfin. Wilson ! »Cria Ben un peu plus loin en lui faisant singe de venir.

Evelyne avala sa salive et s'approcha d'un pas hésitant. Ben lui fit un rapide bilan de ce qu'ils ont trouvé mais bien sur elle était là pour affiner les recherches. Elle leva un sourcil quand elle vit Gavin sortir de la pièce laissant apparaitre le RK800 dos à elle ainsi que le Lieutenant, Gavin venait de donner un coup dans l'épaule de l'androïde, ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout ces deux…

Elle baissa les yeux quand il passa à coter d'elle puis se racla la gorge quand Chris la salua, elle le remercia d'un sourire puis entra.

« Bonjour Lieutenant, Connor. »Dit-elle en regardant chacun.

L'androïde la regarda sans rien dire se visage toujours aussi froid, quant au Lieutenant Anderson il lui sourit rapidement et commença ces recherches de son coter. Evelyne ne s'attarda pas trop, elle sorti son appareille photo et commença son travail minutieux. Une femme androïde était couché au sol du sang bleu coulant de son nez, elle la pris en photo puis inspecta ou elle aurait bien pu être endommagé.

Mais alors qu'elle était concentré sur son visage morbide et éteint de toute vie, le RK800 se mis accroupi à coter d'elle en regardant lui aussi l'androïde. Evelyne faillit sursauter à nouveau à cette venue aussi rapide venant de ça part.

Elle l'observa faire, notant dans son carnet chaque détailles. L'androïde trempa ses doigts dans le sang bleu de l'androïde puis venir les mettre dans sa bouche.

« Woh ! Hé ! Hé ! Connor, c'est vraiment dégelasse ce que tu fais, putain ! S'écria la Lieutenant derrière lui. Tu vas encore me faire gerber... »Ajouta-t-il en se retournant.

Evelyne fronça les sourcils, mais bizarrement, elle ne trouva pas cela dégoutant comme le Lieutenant, elle c'était habitué. L'androïde continua en posant de doigts sur la tempe de la femme retirant sa peau synthétique laissant apparaitre une peau lisse et blanche marqué par des jointures robotique.

« Wow ! »Fit-elle avec des grands yeux.

L'analyste regarda attentivement la main de l'androïde, c'était encore plus flippant pour elle ! Connor tourna la tête vers elle voulant savoir pourquoi elle avait fait un pas de recule, mais inutile de demander, il s'avait la cause.

Evelyne se releva rapidement pour prendre en photo le corps de l'homme, il avait de grave contusions au cou, mais peut-être que c'est lui qui avait demandé à ce que l'androïde de l'Eden club lui face ça.

Elle fronça les yeux et se dirigea vers le petit bureau ou était posé toute sorte de chose. Des bouteilles et des parfums dans des petit flacons, mais un peu plus à gauche, les habilles de l'homme était posé ainsi que son portefeuille ou sa carte d'identité confirmait bien que c'était lui. Evelyne pris le portemonnaie de l'homme et examina, il était marié et père de deux enfants… Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille à sa famille ?

« On l'a étranglé. Dit sans prévenir l'androïde derrière Evelyne qui prenait encore des photos.

-Ouais, j'ai vu les contusions sur son cou. Répondit le Lieutenant en venant vers l'analyste. Mais ça ne prouve rien du tout. Peut-être que ça l'excitait… »Conclu-t-il en regardant à son tour le portefeuille de la victime.

Elle était venue à cette même conclusion.

« Tu pourrais lire la mémoire de l'androïde ? Demanda le Lieutenant en regardant la carte d'identité. Tu verrais ce qui s'est passé…

-Je peux essayer… » Dit l'androïde en se frottant les mains l'air un peu nerveux, est-ce que les androïdes ressentaient quelque chose quand il sondait sa mémoire ? Evelyne attrapa rapidement son carnet et nota sa question, elle commençait de plus en plus à s'intéresser aux androïdes.

Evelyne se retourna pour observer l'androïde, il venait de lui prendre le bras et de poser ses deux doigts sans peau sur son poignet, elle senti un frisson la parcourir dans tous son dos.

« La seule façon pour accéder à sa mémoire, c'est de la réactivée. Dit-il comme ci il venait de faire un diagnostic sur place rien qu'en la touchant, fascinant.

-C'est dans tes cordes ? Demanda le Lieutenant en s'approchant à coter de l'analyste.

-Elle est quand même très endommagée… Expliqua-t-il accroupi devant le corps inerte de l'androïde de l'Eden club. Si j'y arrive, ça ne tiendra que quelque minute, peut-être moins. Prévint-il en posant ses doigts sur le ventre de celle-ci. Espérons que ça me laissera le temps d'apprendre quelque chose. »

La peau du ventre de la femme androïde se retira jusqu'à une certaine limite laissant apparaitre son ventre vulnérable, Connor se redressa alors pour adopter une meilleur position en déglutissant. Ça avait l'air tellement précis et compliqué…

Il posa ensuite ses deux mains et fit une petite pression pour enfin ouvrir le boitier de son ventre. Evelyne ressenti un nouveau frisson, elle passa ses mains sur ses ras pour se réchauffer pensant qu'elle avait froid. Les androïdes pouvaient s'ouvrir entre eux ?!

Des câbles étaient à l'intérieur avec une faible lumière, Evelyne regarda attentivement, son carnet de note en main ainsi que son stylo. Connor pris de câbles et les rebrancha ensemble, sa avait l'air si simple.

Soudain la femme androïde se releva les yeux regardant Connor comme s'il était un bulldozer sur le point de l'écraser, elle recula péniblement jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur.

Connor s'était relever rapidement, mais maintenant il s'avançait lentement vers elle les mains vers l'avant pour la rassurer. Il vint ensuite se mettre accroupi devant elle les sourcils levé et un visage sympathique.

« Allons, calme-toi. Rassura l'androïde détective. Tu ne risques rien. Il avait l'aire tellement gentille avec cette voix rassurante. Nous voulons juste savoir ce qui s'est passé.

-Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'il est mort ? Demanda l'androïde de l'Eden club en regardant vers Evelyne et Hank. L'analyste se senti immédiatement visé et acquiesça.

-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Pressa Connor d'une voix plus ferme, le rendant moins gentille et agréable.

-Il à commencer… à me frapper… encore… et encore. Dit-elle des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-L'as-tu tué ? Demanda encore plus fermement le RK800.

-Non ! Répondit-elle sa LED clignotant jaune. Non, ce n'était pas moi. Se défendit-elle en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Qui a tué cet homme, ci se n'ai pas toi ? Pressa Connor devenant nerveux.

-Je… je ne sais pas j'étais désactivée. Dit-elle regardant le sol, perdu dans tous ce qui se passait. Je n'ai rien vue. Dit-elle ensuite plus de larme coulant sur ses joues.

-Etiez-vous seul dans la pièce ? Y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Connor sa voix s'élevant encore plus dans la nervosité.

-Il voulait jouer avec deux filles… Dit-elle soudainement en regardant le sol. Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit, ont étaient deux. Affirma-t-elle en levant les yeux vers Connor qui semblait confiant.

-De quel modèle était l'autre androïde ? Te ressemblait-elle ? »S'empressa de demander Connor, mais trop tard.

La femme androïde s'éteignit peut peu sa LED au rouge faiblissant et ses yeux perdu dans le vide. Connor soupira, puis se releva face au Lieutenant et à l'analyste.

« Il y avait une deuxième androïdes… Conclu Anderson. Ça s'est passé il y a environ une heure… Elle doit être à perpète maintenant. Dit-il déçu d'être impuissant.

-Non… Dit l'androïde détective en pointant sa main vers l'androïde éteint. Impossible qu'elle soit sorti sans s'être fait remarquer. Dit-il en regardant sa tenue vestimentaire.

-Il a raison. Dit l'analyste en regardant l'androïde au sol. Quelqu'un aurait prévenu la police. Elle est sûrement encore ici, quelque part. Dit-elle en levant les yeux, regardant les murs à LED.

-Tu crois que tu peux trouver un modèle déviant parmi tous les androïdes du club ? Demanda Hank après avoir regardé Evelyne.

-Les déviants ne sont pas faciles à détecter. Dit Connor en regardant entre Hank et Evelyne.

-Oh, merde. Jura Hank, déçu. Il doit bien avoir un moyen… Soupira-t-il.

-Peut-être que tu pourrais sonder la mémoire des androïdes à l'extérieur ? Demanda soudainement Evelyne alors que le Lieutenant et l'androïde se retournaient. Peut-être que l'un des androïdes l'aurait vue sortir de la pièce ? Proposa-t-elle espérant avoir une bonne idée.

-Un témoin oculaire… Murmura l'androïde maintenant pensif. Je pourrais essayer. Dit-il ensuite en la regardant ainsi que le Lieutenant.

-Je vais interroger le gérant, peut-être qu'il à vue quelque chose. Faite moi signe si vous trouvez quelque chose. Dit Hank en regardant Connor puis Evelyne.

-Oui, Lieutenant. »Dit Evelyne sous le coup du stresse d'être soudainement dans l'enquête.

Anderson la regarda d'un air étrange, pourquoi avait-elle répondu ? Mais le moment était passé maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Le Lieutenant sorti en premier suivit de l'analyste et Connor qui semblais perturbé. Elle regarda les alentours, encore sur ses gardes en voyant tous ses androïdes. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut une femme androïde dans un tube de verre, le témoin parfait.

« Cet androïde ! Dit-elle en pointa la femme du doigt. Tu penses que tu peux sonder sa mémoire ? »Demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux ronds.

Il la regarda puis regarda en direction de son doigt, il fronça lentement les sourcils puis s'approcha de l'androïde. Il posa sa main sur le détecteur d'empreinte, mais malheureusement pour lui les androïdes n'avaient pas d'empreinte.

Il soupira et regarda sa main avec tristesse quand la voix off lui répondit. Evelyne s'approcha alors et posa sa main pour ouvrir le tube de verre.

« Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Ce n'est pas le moment, on à mieux à faire ! Cria soudainement le Lieutenant en s'approchent rapidement. T'est vraiment un taré Connor ! Ajouta-il les sourcils froncé.

-Connor a besoin de cet androïde pour sonder sa mémoire. » Expliqua Evelyne quand le tube s'ouvrit.

La femme androïde à la peau brillante s'approcha d'elle une lueur étrange dans les yeux et un sourire en coin. Evelyne pris peur et recula de trois pas les mains devant elle pour pas que l'androïde ne la touche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ?! »S'alarma-t-elle en venant se mettre derrière Connor pour qu'elle arrête de la suivre.

Connor la regarda un sourcil levé puis attrapa le bras de la femme en retirant sa peau. Evelyne se redressa et se racla la gorge quand le Lieutenant la regarda en riant légèrement. Elle senti une chaleur soudaine monter jusqu'à ses joues, quel embarras…

…


	4. Chapter 4-Prendre l'air

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je trouve qu'il manque de quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Merci de me le dire en commentaire si vous avez une idée !

Bonne lecture !^^

 **Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 4**

Connor suivait tel un chien de chasse une piste en travers les différentes salles de l'Eden club. Il s'est ensuite arrêter à coter de l'androïde de ménage et à trouver la dernière pièce où est allée la déviante. Hank pris la suite, son arme à la main. Normalement Evelyne n'avait pas à suivre le Lieutenant dans la suite de l'enquête, elle n'était qu'une analyste après tout.

Une chose était sûr, quand le Capitaine Fowler le saura elle n'entendra plus très bien pendant quelque jours. Evelyne était derrière Connor qui laissa passer le Lieutenant devant lui, son arme pointer devant lui en cas d'attaque surprise.

Evelyne avala sa salive rapidement quand elle vit tous les androïdes entreposer en ligne dans différent coins et leurs yeux fixant tous un point dans le vide leur LED brillant bleu indiquant qu'il était bien allumé.

« Merde on arrive trop tard… » Râla le Lieutenant en baissant son arme.

L'analyste descendit doucement les quelque marches tout en regardant les androïdes les plus près par peur qu'ils ne lui sautent déçus.

« Ne vous en fait pas, ils sont tous en veille. »Dit une vois derrière elle la faisant sursauter.

Elle se retourna rapidement vers Connor qui la regardait avec un visage sans expression, comme d'habitude. Elle posa une main au-dessus de sa poitrine en reprenant son souffle qui lui avait été pris par peur.

L'androïde passa ensuite à coter d'elle et s'accroupi devant des tache de sang bleu au sol. Il y trempa ses doigts et les lécha pour lancé une analyse. Il se redressa ensuite et se dirigea vers un livre poser sur une caisse bleu.

Evelyne, elle, prit son carnet et décrivit l'endroit, ensuite elle sorti son appareille photo et commença à prendre des photos de l'entrepôt, ainsi que les androïdes aligné.

L'analyste rangea toutes ses affaires et commença à chercher les preuves, elle regarda un mur et vit que « rA9 » y était inscrit, elle se dépêcha de le noter dans son carnet puis le rangea.

Elle observa l'androïde détective puis tourna son attention sur le Lieutenant Anderson qui marchait vers un groupe d'androïde. Soudain une androïde sauta sur Connor, et en même temps, une autre aux cheveux bleue sur le Lieutenant qui avait braquer son arme sur la déviante.

« OH MON DIEU ! »Cria Evelyne regardant entre le Lieutenant et Connor.

Elle décida alors de se jeter sur la déviante qui attaquait le Lieutenant. Elle la tira brusquement en arrière quand celle-ci se retourna pour l'attaquer. Connor, lui, roula sur la caisse bleue et tomba sur le dos, la déviante se mis sur lui tentant de lui donner des coups de poings dans le visage.

Evelyne tomba brusquement contre un poteau, écrasé sous le poids de la déviante qui l'écrasait, soudain elle senti ses poumons en feu se libéré. Le Lieutenant venait de tiré la déviante vers lui pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

Evelyne repris son souffle quand soudain elle vit que la déviante aux cheveux court venait de planter un tourne vis dans l'épaule de Connor le forçant à reculer. Bizarrement elle senti au fond d'elle qu'il avait besoin d'elle, alors sans réfléchir elle prit un carton sur une étagère et le lança en plein sur la tête de la déviante.

Celle-ci se retourna vers elle et poussa avec son pied une de ses grandes étagèrent en métal sur elle, Evelyne n'eux le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà en-dessous des cartons et autres matériaux.

Connor donna un grand coup de pied dans un tabouret le faisant volé dans le visage de la déviante, il la poussa ensuite à l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, sur le sol mouillé par la pluie. Connor s'aperçut que ses systèmes était endommagé, il fut forcé de rester à terre sa LED clignotant jaune pendant que les deux déviantes se relèves main dans la main.

Hank aidait Evelyne à se relever de sous l'étagère pour rejoindre Connor, le Lieutenant braqua son arme sur les deux déviantes près à tirer, mais celui-ci se fit repousser rapidement contre le mur et laissa son arme tombé.

Evelyne ne bougea pas, terrorisé de se retrouver face à deux androïdes dont une avait tué un homme. Elle regarda alors Connor qui gémissait au sol et se releva difficilement. Les deux filles se mirent à courir vers le grillage et à l'escalader, mais Connor en tira une en arrière ne voulant pas échouer sa mission.

Il évita tous les coups sans exception, il parvint même à récupérer l'arme du Lieutenant et la pointé sur l'une des déviantes, mais il décida de l'épargner. Il se prit un grand coup de pied dans le visage volant en arrière. Il se retourna sa LED clignotant jaune.

Il se leva les sourcils levés tout essoufflé, le conflit était terminé.

« Quand cet homme, a cassé l'autre Traci… J'ai su que j'étais la prochaine. J'avais si peur. Je l'ai supplié d'arrêter, mais il ne voulait pas. Alors j'ai mis mes mains autour de son cou, et j'ai serré… jusqu'à qu'il arrête de bouger. Mon but n'était pas de le tuer. Je voulais juste rester en vie. Retrouver celle que j'aimais. Je voulais qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras pour me faire oublier les humains. L'odeur de leur sueur et de leurs obscénités. Dit la Traci aux cheveux bleue en lançant des regards noir à Evelyne et Hank qui c'était relevé.

-Aller, viens ne restons pas là. » Dit l'autre main dans la main.

Connor tourna la tête vers le Lieutenant sa LED devenant jaune comme si il lui demandait quoi faire, mais celui-ci se contenta de le regarder la bouche béante.

« C'est sans doute mieux comme ça… »Dit-il les sourcils froncés.

Evelyne regarda le Lieutenant s'éloigner puis posa son regard sur l'androïde complètement chambouler, fixant la grille que les deux filles venaient de franchir sans danger.

« Vient, Connor. »Dit Evelyne d'une voix tremblante ses yeux ne voulant pas quitter l'androïde détective.

Elle sentait que quelque chose changeait en elle, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti avant envers un androïde. Il avait l'air tellement vrai et humain… Ca la perturbait à ce point ?

« Mademoiselle Wilson ? » Dit-il soudainement quand elle se retourna pour suivre le Lieutenant.

Evelyne se retourna pour voir l'androïde s'approcher lentement d'elle l'arme du Lieutenant toujours en main. Elle la fixa un moment ne pouvant éviter un pas de recule. Connor fronça les sourcils puis rangea l'arme dans son dos pour ne pas l'effrayer.

« Je comprends que certaine personne ne soit pas à l'aise en présence d'androïde. Y-a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous détesté les androïdes ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite en penchant la tête de coter.

Evelyne le regarda avec des grands yeux la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant son en sortir aucun son.

« J-Je ne déteste pas les androïdes ? Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils dans l'incertitude. Ils… ils me font seulement peur. Avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi, Mademoiselle Wilson. » Dit-il en s'approchant encore d'un pas les mains en évidences.

Il voulait s'intégré à la société et se faire comprendre des humains, et Evelyne admirait ça, cette détermination et cette patience interminable… Elle leva les yeux dans ceux de l'androïde qui lui souriait gentiment attendant une réponse.

« Connor tu… tu es programmé pour dire ça. Dit Evelyne plus trop sûr de ce qu'elle disait. Mais toi, que penses-tu des humains ? Demanda-t-elle analysant la réaction de celui-ci qui n'était plus qu'à deux pas d'elle.

-Les humains son… fascinent et plein de caractère différents. Répondit-il comme par admiration en regardant les murs à coter d'eux. Certain cache des secrets derrière des visages qui ne sont pas les leur. » Dit-il en la regardant ensuite dans les yeux s'approchant d'encore un pas.

Evelyne ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement de la proximité entre eux, ça ne la dérangeait pas au contraire, ça la rassurait de l'avoir aussi près d'elle, elle pouvait voir chaque détaille de son visage, et l'eau de pluie se déverser sur son visage de plastique. Mais au fond il n'était pas si différent. Elle était sur de quelque chose, elle ressentait quelque chose de particulier pour cet androïde.

Soudain la LED de Connor se mis à clignoter jaune et il devint nerveux.

« Pui-je toucher vos cheveux ? » Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Evelyne ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais préféra acquiescer. Elle vit sa main se levé lentement vers son visage et toucher ses cheveux noir trempé, elle pouvait observer que Connor avait comme des nerfs faciale qui bougeait alors qu'il était concentrer sur son touché.

Soudain Evelyne ressenti une immense peur lui tordre l'estomac, elle resta fixé sur l'androïde et se rappela de quelque chose, un souvenir lointain…

Elle voyait des lumières défiler devant ses yeux et des infirmières l'emmener dans une pièce ou un grésillement insupportable résonnant dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux se laissant toucher par la main de l'androïde s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres de ses souvenirs plein d'horreur…

Les cris d'une femme et la douleur insupportable dans son bas-ventre, le sang sur ses mains qui n'était pas les siennes et le grésillement répétitif dans ses oreilles la perturbant. Tous ses souvenirs venaient de son enfance, elle les enterait du plus profond d'elle-même espérant ne plus jamais les revoir.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir le visage troublé de l'androïde, il avait ses doigts posé sur sa joue pour sentir la chaleur de son corps et sa peau douce. Evelyne ne dit rien et se laissa toucher par la machine dont elle croyait avoir peur.

« Les humains ont souvent peur de ce qui leur ait inconnu. Dit-elle comme pour répondre à la question de l'androïde.

-Et avez-vous encore peur de moi ? Demanda-t-il en levant les sourcils.

-Non. Dit-elle en prenant l'avant-bras de l'androïde et baisser sa main qui était poser sur sa joue. Mais tu peux être sûr que jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Assura-t-elle ses yeux bleus plongé dans ceux brun de Connor.

-Les androïdes ne ressentent pas la douleur, et n'éprouve pas d'émotions. Dit-il un visage soudainement plat.

-As-tu éprouvé quelque chose quand tu as refusé de tiré sur cette déviante ? Demanda Evelyne en croisant les bras pour se réchauffer.

-J-je n'éprouve rien du tout. » Répondit Connor, hésitant soudainement plus froid et dur dans sa voix.

Evelyne soupira par le nez en baissant la tête, elle jeta un dernier regard vers l'androïde puis parti, le laissant seul sous la pluie.

…

Evelyne avait passé toute la nuit éveillée, les évènements récents bien trop importants. Elle avait écrit dans son carnet de note tout ce qui c'était passé entre l'androïde et elle après que le Lieutenant soit parti. Connor avait changé depuis leur première rencontre, il avait l'air plus humain et on pouvait lire sur son visage des expressions encore jamais vue chez un androïde.

Evelyne était dans son lit à regarder pensivement le plafond, elle regarda l'heure sur son réveille à coter d'elle et soupira quand elle lut 16 h 37. Elle décida de se levé et de prendre une bonne douche froide pour se changer les idées.

Quand elle sorti de sa douche, elle enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et de ses cheveux. Elle se regarda un instant dans le miroir, puis baissa les yeux comme si elle avait honte d'elle, honte de tout le temps pensé à cet androïde.

Elle qui avait peur de ses machines elle en était tombé amoureuse…

Evelyne ferma très fort les yeux et s'assit sur ses toilettes laissant ses larmes de désespoir coulé sur ses joues pâles. Elle mit son visage dans ses main et se laissa pleuré, elle en avait besoin de sortir toute cette colère et cette peur qu'elle éprouvait.

Mais alors qu'elle fermait les yeux elle en pouvait rein voir d'autre que le visage perturbé de cet androïde, là, sous la pluie à l'Eden club. Evelyne poussa un long soupir d'agacement et releva la tête vers son plafond.

Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller en sous-vêtement et mis un peignoir gris par-dessus pour pouvoir marcher librement dans sa maison, elle gardait sa serviette sur la tête pour ne pas attraper froid. Elle se servit un thé à la menthe et regarda par sa fenêtre elle prit ses deux pilules en s'apercevant qu'elle n'en n'avait plus beaucoup, il fallait qu'elle aille bientôt en acheté. Soudain elle vit quelque flocon de neige tomber, il allait faire très froid cette nuit.

Evelyne but une gorgé de sa tasse puis décida de s'habillé, il fallait qu'elle fasse un tour dehors pour s'éclaircir les idées.

…


	5. Chapter 5-Vie

Désoler ! J'ai dû changer une majeur partie à la fin de ce chapitre, je n'étais absolument pas à l'aise donc il fallait que je change !^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 5**

Evelyne était toute seule dans la rue pour chercher quelque chose de la plus haute importance. Elle était en pleine nuit dans les rues de Detroit accompagné de tous ses problèmes. Elle avait mis sa capuche et les bras croisés, elle fixait pensivement le sol ne repensant sans cesse à cet androïde détective. Pourquoi lui faisait-il autant d'effet ? Ce n'était qu'un bout de plastique après tout, une machine…

Evelyne releva la tête pour admirer la beauté de la ville en pleine nuit des flocons volant devant ses yeux. Elle soupira longuement par la bouche faisant apparaitre de la buer, elle senti même sa lèvre trembler.

L'analyste baissa la tête et continua de marcher, elle ne savait plus trop ou elle devait aller mais ça mémoire lui reviendra certainement plus tard. Elle continua jusque le commissariat et s'arrêta devant les vitres, elle posa à plat ses mains et regarda à travers, de la buer se déposant sur la matière transparente.

Elle baissa ensuite ses yeux quand elle comprit que le commissariat était fermé, elle devait chercher quelque chose, mais elle ne sans souvenait toujours pas, pourtant c'était quelque chose d'important.

Evelyne croisa les bras pour trouver un peu de chaleur en reculant de quelque pas quand soudain son dos toucha quelque chose de dure. Elle se retourna rapidement pour découvrir un visage de plastique qu'elle connaissait bien. Sa respiration se coupa quand il plissa les yeux et quand il inclina la tête de coter.

« C-Connor ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils dans le soupçon.

-Le Lieutenant Anderson ma demander de l'attendre ici. Dit Connor en croisant ses bras dans son dos. Il viendra me chercher un peu plus tard. Ajouta-t-il quand Evelyne plissa les yeux dans le doute.

-Une nouvelle mission ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, se détendant un peu.

-Oui, très certainement. »Dit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Evelyne le regarda avec des yeux remplies d'admiration, il y avait de la neige dans les cheveux du robot détective et sur sa veste. Elle baissa les yeux sur le RK800 inscrit en grand puis regarda à nouveau l'androïde dans les yeux tout en souriant.

Mais alors qu'elle se concentrait sur le visage de celui-ci, elle se rappela de quelque chose… Elle était sortie de chez elle pour chercher ses médicaments en urgence, il ne lui restait plus que deux pilules. Ca mémoire lui était revenu !

Mais alors que tout devenait plus clair elle posa sa main sur sa bouche ses yeux large de peur.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda l'androïde.

-J'ai… j'ai… » Mais Evelyne ne pouvait certainement pas lui dire ses problèmes de santé, de toute façon il ne comprendrait pas, il n'était qu'une machine.

« Non, tous va bien. Dit-elle en faisant apparaitre un faux sourire.

-Je détecte un état de stress chez vous, Mademoiselle Wilson. Dit l'androïde en fronçant les sourcils. Etes-vous sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, tout va très bien, il faut jusque je me repose c'est tout. Dit-elle regardant tout autour d'elle de plus en plus nerveuse. Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi. Dit-elle en contournant l'androïde qui la suivait du regard.

-Je devrais peut-être vous accompagné, vous me semblé désorienté. Dit-il en décroisant les bras et en la suivant.

-Merci, Connor. Mais je peux me débrouillé toute seule. Répondit Evelyne sa tête commençant à lui tourner.

-Je pense que vous devriez allez voir un médecin. »Dit-il en se mettant à coter d'elle.

Evelyne soupira, elle ne voulait pas montrer des signes de faiblesse. Elle tourna la tête vers l'androïde et senti presque le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et se racla la gorge.

Il fallait qu'elle face vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

…

Malgré tous ses efforts, Evelyne ne tenait plus debout, tous ses membres c'étaient raidit. Mais alors qu'elle venait de s'arrêter pour prendre une pause, elle senti des bras se glisser dans son dos et derrière ses genoux, avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui se passait elle ne touchait déjà plus le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Connor ?! Dit Evelyne en agrippant fermement la veste de l'androïde, jamais elle n'avait été aussi près de lui.

-Vous ne tenez plus debout Evelyne. »Dit-il en regardant devant lui aucune expression sur son visage.

Evelyne savait que maintenant elle rougissait, elle baissa ses yeux tout en gardant une prise ferme sur la veste de Connor ne voulant pas tomber. Elle regarda devant elle et constata qu'ils étaient encore loin de sa maison, il leur restait encore une quinzaine de minutes minimum. Evelyne tentait de garder les yeux ouverts et ne pas perdre connaissance, mais sans ses pilules, elle était vulnérable comme un renard pris dans un piège.

Connor baissa son regard sur la femme qui venait de perdre connaissance, ca LED passa rapidement au rouge puis clignota au jaune, il devait faire vite, le temps lui manquait.

Il parvint enfin à la maison d'Evelyne Wilson et s'étonna de voir que la porte n'avait pas été fermée à clef. Il chercha alors la chambre d'Evelyne et l'installa tranquillement sur son lit, il chercha ensuite le médicament dans la cuisine espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard et qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur en l'amenant chez elle plutôt qu'à l'hôpital.

Il s'empressa de lui donner ses deux pilules avec un vers d'eau puis attendit quelque minutes pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien avalé son remède vital. Il se leva lentement en gardant un regard sur elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Il était confronté à un choix crucial, allait-il rester près d'elle au cas où il y aurait un problème ? Ou choisira-t-il de repartir pour rejoindre le Lieutenant ?

Le choix était inévitable.

…

Evelyne ouvrit doucement les yeux, un gémissement d'inconfort s'échappant de sa gorge. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser sa vision floue, elle regarda autour d'elle et sue immédiatement ou elle était, elle était dans son lit encore habillé de la veille.

Elle posa une main sur sa tête en fermant les yeux pour se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé.

 _Connor…_

L'androïde l'avait ramené chez elle. Il l'avait sauvée. Evelyne se redressa sur ses coudes et regarda sa porte, elle était grande ouverte et faisait sombre. Sa lampe de chevet était sa seule lumière qui éclairait faiblement la pièce. L'analyste décida alors de se lever pour prendre un verre d'eau dans sa cuisine, elle se redressa difficilement sur ses jambes tremblantes et s'aida des murs de sa chambre pour avancer jusqu'au prochain interrupteur.

Elle glissa ses doigts sur la languette quand soudain un orage éclata dans le ciel. Evelyne sursauta en hoquetant quand sa seule lumière s'éteignit à jamais la laissant dans le noir. Evelyne se redressa puis tentant quand même d'allumer sa lumière, mais rien à faire, les plombes avaient sautés.

« Fait chier… »Grogna-t-elle.

Elle s'avança dans le noir, toucher les murs pour se diriger et trouvé une lampe de poche. Elle la chercha désespérément plongé dans l'obscurité, mais quelqu'un l'avait prise. Evelyne senti son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine quand elle s'imagina la scène. Un cambrioleur était là pour la tuée.

Malgré cela, Evelyne savait que c'était techniquement impossible. Si un cambrioleur était là, elle l'aurait sûrement entendu entrer par effraction… ou tout simplement par la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait laissé ouverte en sortant un peu plus tôt.

Evelyne se frappa mentalement la tête d'avoir oublié une tel chose pourtant évidente. Evelyne soupira longuement puis se dirigea toujours à l'aveugle dans sa maison, à la recherche de son armoire électrique pour remettre le courant. Quand elle parvint enfin à sa mission, elle l'ouvrit et chercha le bouton pour l'allumer quand soudain elle toucha autre chose avec son autre main. Elle sera plus fermement l'objet et s'aperçut que c'était sa lampe de poche. Evelyne sourit de soulagement et éclaira les câbles électriques, elle appuya sur le bouton pour réactiver son courant, mais tous son espoir retomba en chute libre.

« Tout le cartier doit être touché. » Dit-elle comme pour elle-même.

Evelyne éclaira autour d'elle, espérant ne pas voir un visage inconnu dans sa maison, mais pour le moment, elle était seule. L'analyste se dirigea tranquillement vers sa cuisine, se servit un verre d'eau puis se tourna face à son salon qui était une pièce ouverte donnant sur la cuisine.

Elle avait éteint sa lampe pour économiser la batterie et poser à coter d'elle pendant qu'elle buvait son verre d'eau. Mais alors qu'elle était dans un silence complet, un éclair passa juste derrière elle la faisant à nouveau sursauter.

Evelyne maudit sous son souffle de s'effrayer aussi facilement. Elle regarda derrière elle par sa fenêtre puis vit à nouveau la lumière vive et rapide d'un éclair avant même qu'il n'éclate.

 **Boum !**

Evelyne ferma les yeux quand son cœur rata un battement. Elle regarda devant elle, fixant le vide quand soudain elle vit un point brillant au loin s'approcher toujours un peu plus. Evelyne prit lentement sa lampe de poche et éclaira devant elle priant que ce ne soit pas un cambrioleur. Par réflexe elle jeta l'eau de son verre au visage inconnu devant elle.

« Connor ?! »Dit-elle quand l'inconnu fut démasqué.

Mais alors qu'elle dévisageait l'androïde, un autre éclair éclaira la cuisine et Connor tout mouillé maintenant.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle Wilson. Dit-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Oh mince, Connor ! Dit-elle en mettant une main devant sa bouche et des yeux larges. Je… je ne savais pas que c'était toi, Connor. Dit-elle un peu perturbé.

-J'ai remarqué. » Dit-il avec un frémissement de sourcil.

…

Connor et Evelyne étaient maintenant assis à la table de la cuisine leurs chaises face à face, la femme était en train de lui sécher les cheveux avec une serviette jaune avec des grands mouvements comme si elle séchait un chien. La lampe de poche était posée sur la table et éclairait entre les deux individus éclairant légèrement leurs visages.

Connor, lui, la regardait fixement un visage neutre. Mais dans ses yeux, on pouvait y voir de la curiosité et plein d'autres choses encore inimaginable chez un androïde. Evelyne était concentré dans sa tâche quand elle senti un regard pesant sur elle, elle baissa ses yeux dans ceux de Connor se sentant maintenant très mal à l'aise. Elle s'arrêta ne pouvant plus bouger, elle décrocha son regard des yeux de l'androïde et retira la serviette de sa tête.

Elle la posa sur la table et inspira un bon coup, sa peur était de nouveau là. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait soudainement peur, peut-être parce que l'androïde est apparu derrière elle sans un bruit ? Elle senti un frisson parcourir son corps.

« Je suis allé chercher vos médicament. Dit soudainement Connor en fouillant dans sa poche de veste, il en sorti une boite de ses fameuse pilules vital à sa survie. Désolé de vous avoir fait une frayeur. » S'excusa-t-il par la suite en lui tendant la boite.

Evelyne regarda un moment les pilules dans la main de l'androïde, elle était complètement tétanisé, effrayer comme une petite fille dans le noir. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger ou même parler, et tout cela se voyait sur son visage devenant tout pâle.

Sa respiration était saccadée, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche ses lèvres tremblant comme si elle avait froid. Mais alors qu'elle était figé sur place tout son corps se mettant à trembler, l'androïde approcha deux doigts vers son visage. Evelyne leva ses yeux vers lui, mais impossible de réagir à son approche.

Connor venait de voir du sang couler de la narine droite d'Evelyne, il devait faire une analyse pour comprendre cette anomalie. Il posa ses doigts sous la lèvre de la femme puis ramena ses doigts vers lui pour le léché. Il leva des yeux indicatif vers Evelyne ayant détecté sa maladie qui la hantait depuis toujours.

Evelyne, elle, retenait sa respiration ayant peur de ce que l'androïde allait lui faire. Elle baissa ensuite ses yeux sur ses mains toujours immobiles.

Mais Connor ne parla pas, il fixa silencieusement Evelyne en posant les pilules sur la table les sourcils froncé comme si il était inquiet.

« Est-ce-que tout va bien, Mademoiselle Wilson ? » Demanda-t-il en avançant sa tête.

La voix de l'androïde détective résonna un moment dans sa tête, lui rappelant qu'il fallait lui répondre. Elle venait d'avoir si peur qu'elle pensait ne jamais sans remettre. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma aucun son ne sortant de sa gorge puis elle leva les yeux dans ceux de Connor et repris confiance.

Jamais Connor ne lui ferais de mal.

« Oui, merci C-Connor pour mon médicament. » Dit-elle en souriant légèrement, se rassurant elle-même.

Connor lui rendit son petit sourire puis pencha la tête de coter ayant peur pour l'analyste qu'il commençait à comprendre peu à peu. Il devait s'intégrer à la société et entretenir une relation stable entre chaque coéquipier et collègues. Connor se leva soudainement se dirigeant vers le lavabo, il servit dans un verre de l'eau et le tendit vers Evelyne.

Evelyne le regarda un sourcil lever dans l'incertitude puis prit le verre en le remerciant d'un regard. Connor se rassit en face d'elle les mains à plat sur ses jambes. Evelyne prit deux pilules et les avala rapidement avec une gorgé d'eau.

Connor analysa l'état de l'humaine, elle avait un niveau de stress très élever, il devait l'aider pour être sûr à cent pour cent qu'elle allait bien pour poursuivre sa mission.

Evelyne inspira lentement par le nez puis expira par la bouche posant ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses. Ses mains tremblaient comme des feuilles et ses sourcils frémissaient, elle ferma hermétiquement les yeux puis regarda Connor un visage neutre.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Mademoiselle Wilson ? » Demanda l'androïde détective les sourcils levés.

Elle aimait bien quand il l'appelait comme ça, malgré la peur incrusté en elle Connor restait un androïde sympathique et aussi celui qui venait de lui sauver vie.

« Connor je… pourquoi tu m'as sauvée la vie ? »Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

La réponse était pourtant évidente…

« Je suis une machine qui accomplit une tache dans un seul but, mais parfois ma mission prend différent chemin. Dit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

-Merci, Connor. »Dit Evelyne en laissant apparaitre un petit sourire timide.

Connor le lui rendit des plis se forment sur son front lisse. Elle senti soudainement une monté de chaleur dans ses poumons et son cœur battre encore plus vite. Quelque chose avait changé en elle depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas avant.

Le RK800 la fixa un moment sans rien dire quand soudain, sa LED passa un instant au rouge puis revint au jaune. Evelyne fronça un moment les sourcils en fixant la LED de celui-ci puis regarda Connor qui la regardait maintenant… différemment.

Avait-il quelque chose à lui avouer ?

…

 **Question !**

A votre avis, qu'elle est la maladie d'Evelyne ? Mystère mystère… Dite moi ce que vous vous êtes imaginé ! p


	6. Chapter 6-Patience

Et voilà une suite intéressante ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !^^

Bonne lecture !

 **Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 6**

« Les machines ne ressentes rien. »

Connor était toujours face à Evelyne dans la cuisine, éclairer par une simple lampe torche. L'androïde détective expliquait à Evelyne Wilson ce qu'était les bio-composants et comment fonctionnait leur enveloppement corporelle.

Connor pensait qu'en expliquant à Evelyne comment il fonctionnait, elle aurait moins peur et pourrais mieux comprendre les déviants, ce qui pourrait faire avancer plus vite la mission, CyberLife ne dira pas non, non ?

Evelyne notait en même temps dans son carnet ce qu'il lui disait, elle lui posait quelque fois les questions. Mais alors que Connor en avait dit déjà beaucoup d'informations, Evelyne ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

« Est-ce que tu trouves que c'est juste ce que les humains font aux androïdes ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux plonger dans ceux de Connor.

-Je ne peux pas dire ce qui est juste ou non, je ne suis qu'une machine qui doit accomplir une mission. » Les mots de Connor résonna un moment quand soudain les lumières brillaient à nouveau, le courant venait d'être remis dans le cartier.

As ces mots, Evelyne senti comme de la colère en elle puis de la pitié. Il était programmé pour dire cela, peut-être qu'il en pensait le contraire… Elle l'espérait.

Mais alors qu'elle faisait un débat dans sa tête, Evelyne entendit à l'extérieur des cris comme une manifestation. Evelyne fronça les sourcils puis se leva rapidement de sa chaise pour aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. La LED de Connor clignota jaune et suivit Evelyne jusqu'à la porte d'entrer.

L'humaine ouvrit la porte pour voir une trentaine d'androïdes en criant le poing levé. Evelyne senti une peur grandissante poussé en elle ses androïdes allaient peut être saccagé la ville ?

Connor s'avança encore en balayant du regard la rue quand soudain des androïdes s'approchèrent de lui, sans leur peau synthétique. Connor recula et pris Evelyne avec lui l'emmenant à l'intérieur de la maison et en fermant la portes à clef.

« J'appelle le Lieutenant Andersson. Dit Connor avant que sa LED clignote jaune

-Il faut appeler des renforts ! » Dit Evelyne son rythme cardiaque en hausse.

Connor la regarda puis acquiesça, il venait de le faire aussi. Soudain alors qu'ils se regardèrent, des androïdes commencèrent à frapper les fenêtres et à la porte. Evelyne prit peur et ne put empêcher de crier les yeux fermé et les mains sur sa tête. Elle se mit immédiatement accroupi gardant toujours les yeux fermé et en protègent sa tête.

Connor se mis devant elle et scanna la maison pour savoir qu'elle pièce était la plus sûre.

« Venez ! »Dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour l'aider à se levé.

Evelyne le suivit jusque dans la salle de bain, la pièce la plus au fond. Connor ferma la porte sa LED brillant intensément rouge, avait-il lui aussi peur ?

Il regarda un moment Evelyne, il craignait que ces androïdes savaient qui il était. Qu'il était le chasseur de déviant. Mais alors qu'ils entendirent une fenêtre se brisées, des coup de feux retentirent et fit taire les cris de manifestations. C'était enfin fini.

Evelyne rouvrit les yeux et se leva lentement, regardant nerveusement autour d'elle, l'analyste regarda l'androïde détective pour être sûr que tout était vraiment enfin fini. Il la regarda, lui aussi perplexe.

Connor se redressa et ouvrit lentement la porte, mais alors qu'il ouvrit quelque chose bloqua la porte, il poussa de toute ses forces jusqu'à ce que l'objet soit éloigner. Il regarda au sol, sa LED brillant toujours rouge, du Thirum coulait d'un cadavre qui avait bloqué la porte.

« On ne bouge plus ! »Cria soudainement Cris son arme pointer sur l'androïde et Evelyne qui venait de sortir.

Ils levèrent les mains avec des yeux larges quand enfin le Lieutenant arriva son arme pointé devant lui.

« Connor ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici bordel de merde ! S'énerva le Lieutenant.

-Evelyne Wilson a fait un malaise, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans la rue. Avoua l'androïde, ne donnant aucun regard à l'humaine à coter de lui.

Evelyne fixa le sol, l'embarras incruster en elle. Le Lieutenant Andersson la regarda un moment et baissa son arme ainsi que Chris. Le policier regarda son Lieutenant, Hank le regardait avec la bouche béante.

Chris était le seul dans la police à être au courant de la maladie d'Evelyne ainsi que sa peur des androïdes. Il baissa ses yeux au sol espérant que le Lieutenant décider de la faire sortir de la police à cause de cela.

…

Hank et Connor attendaient dehors de la maison pour parler de ce qui c'était passer. Chris et Evelyne étaient encore à l'intérieur pour sortir les cadavres d'androïdes qui venait de se faire abattre comme du bétail. Ils les rassemblaient dans la rue pour pouvoir les analyser en détails.

Hank et Connor étaient en train de les regarder entasser les corps inertes, le Lieutenant Andersson avait les bras croisés et les yeux plissés. Il se demandait comment c'était possible que Connor ait aidé cette humaine.

« Que s'est-il passé exactement ? » Demanda le Lieutenant en regardant la femme.

Connor le regarda, et croisa ses bras dans son dos, il ne voulait pas forcément tout dévoiler au Lieutenant Andersson.

« J'ai analysé son sang et je me suis aperçu que ça maladie était -»Mais Connor fut coupé par Chris.

« Lieutenant ! Je crois qu'Evelyne à compris ce qui s'est passé, venez voir. » Dit-il en leur faisant signe d'entrer dans la maison.

Hank ne perdit pas de temps et le suivit Connor sur les talons. La télévision était allumée et Evelyne était devant la télécommande en main les bras croisés. C'était les informations indiquant que des androïdes ont infiltré la tour Stratford et passer un message révoltant.

La LED de Connor clignota un moment jaune puis revint au bleu. Evelyne se retourna vers les trois individus les sourcils froncés.

« Je crois que les androïdes on décider d'être vivant. Dit-elle en décroisant ses bras.

-Les déviants simulent des émotions humaines, ils ne peuvent pas être vivants.

-Pourtant ces androïdes se sont bien révoltés ! Dit-elle en pointant sa télécommande vers sa vitre brisée. Je pense que nous allons bientôt entrer dans une guerre civile. »Dit-elle soudainement les yeux larges de peur.

Elle priait pour qu'elle n'ait pas raison, que les androïdes restent pacifiques et que leur leader adopte la stratégie et la patience plutôt que la force et le sang. Elle regarda Connor un moment se demandant si lui aussi allait devenir déviant et se rebeller contre ces créateurs.

Cette question resta en suspend pour le moment…

…


	7. Chapter 7-La peur

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 7**

Chris Miller et Evelyne Wilson venaient d'être envoyé à la tour Stratford pour enquêter sur les nouveaux évènements. Fowler avait été clair là-dessus. Chris venait de faire le tour de la scène et avait tout noté sur sa tablette, il attendait maintenant gentiment devant la porte l'arrivé du Lieutenant.

Evelyne, elle, venait de commencé son travail minutieux d'analyste. Elle prenait les photos des preuves et des balles incrustées dans les murs de verre qui constituait la grande pièce de diffusion de la chaine de télé Chanel 16.

Elle était accroupi devant des taches de Thirium, la porte en fasse donnait sur le toit, donc un androïde doit être blessé. L'analyste se releva quand une voix inconnue résonna derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit un homme qui se tenait dans une posture étrange…

Il se tenait droit comme un piquet, d'un air hautin le menton bien haut. Evelyne prit alors peur quand elle vit son insigne, il était du FBI donc rien de bon.

« Encore un crétin… » Murmura-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, les sourcils levés.

Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les gens du FBI, ils se croient toujours supérieur aux autres et trouve toujours quelque chose à dire pour rabaissé les autres, un peu comme Gavin. Evelyne rit à elle-même en s'imaginant Gavin au FBI.

Elle retourna à son travail en gardant un léger sourire, elle écrivit le nombre de balle dans les murs pour tenter de savoir où se trouvaient les androïdes et les soldats. En regarda les alentours de la salle elle aperçut au loin les écrans de vidéo surveillance de la tour.

Evelyne fronça les sourcils et s'en approcha pour les regarder, effectivement, les déviants étaient armés, tellement prise dans ses recherches elle ne fit même pas attention à ce qui se passait derrière elle.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Wilson. »La voix de l'androïde résonna juste derrière elle la faisant sursauté, mais cette fois si elle n'avait pas crié ou jeter de l'eau au visage de celui-ci.

Evelyne ferma un moment les yeux respirant le plus calmement possible et se tourna vers Connor. Quand elle posa les yeux sur lui elle se senti très vite mal à l'aise, il souriait grandement. S'il continuait à sourire comme un crétin il allait se faire envoyer à CyberLife pour de grosses réparations !

Il était sur une scène de crime, un endroit où il fallait être sérieux et intelligent.

« Connor, p-pourquoi tu souris ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant nerveusement autour d'eux. Tu fais peur à voir… » Ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant.

L'androïde détective perdit peu à peu son sourire en entendant la femme lui poser cette question, cela n'était pas bien ? Il voulait faire bien, s'intégré du mieux qu'il pouvait aux humains.

« Désolé si mon attitude vous inquiète, je voulais essayer une nouvelle approche. » Expliqua l'androïde un visage maintenant neutre.

Evelyne senti une soudaine culpabilité en elle, elle ne voulait pas le vexé ! Tout était si compliquer quand il s'agissait d'expliquer quelque chose à l'androïde.

« Ecoute Connor, quand tu viens sur une scène de crime évite de… évite de sourire comme ça, d'accord ? Dit-elle ses joues prenant feu, elle espérait que personne ne l'ai entendu expliquer à l'androïde comment il fallait se comporter, elle avait l'impression de parler à un enfant !

-D'accord. »Répondit l'androïde en souriant légèrement puis il tourna la tête vers les vidéos de surveillance enregistré.

Evelyne soupira lentement espérant qu'elle ne l'ait pas attristé ou même blesser. Mais bien sûr, comme il le répétait sen cesse « Il n'est qu'une machine ».

L'androïde posa ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau tactile en visionnant les vidéos. Il soupira soudainement comme si il était énervé, il regarda Evelyne se visage neutre habituelle.

« Il n'y a pas eu d'effraction ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils dans l'incertitude.

-Cris dit qu'il n'y a eu aucun signe d'effraction. Dit Evelyne en ouvrant son carnet.

-Le couloir est sous vidéosurveillance. Dit-il en se retournant et en pointant du doigt la porte en question. Les gardes se seraient rendu compte de quelque chose… Dit-il ensuite en regardant les vidéos à nouveau.

-Peut être qu'ils étaient à la pause-café ? » Hasarda Evelyne en baissant les yeux.

Connor regarda à nouveau les vidéo puis se redressa en soupira de frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui c'était passé.

« Ou alors… »Murmura Evelyne en tournant la chaise en face du bureau.

Androïde était écrit en grand, ce qui voulait peut être expliqué l'intrusion accordé des déviants.

« Les androïdes ont été entreposé dans la cuisine. Dit-elle en fixant la chaise puis en notant dans son carnet se détaille.

-Je vais aller les interroger. » Dit Connor les poings serrés.

Evelyne le regarda partir vers la cuisine puis continua de noter les informations précieuses à l'enquête. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de pièce derrière elle. L'analyste fronça les sourcils puis se tourna lentement pour apercevoir le Lieutenant Andersson jouer avec une certaine pièce, il s'amusait à se la lancer d'une main à l'autre.

Un souvenir la frappa alors. C'était dans un hôpital, elle tenait en main une fausse pièce doré avec un étrange signe gravé dessus. Elle était en train de la faire rouler entre ses doigts gracieusement…

Mais elle fut vite sortie de son souvenir par la voie de Cris derrière elle.

« Evelyne, tu en pense quoi alors ? Demanda celui-ci en s'approchant d'elle.

-Pour le moment je pense qu'un des trois androïdes de la cuisine est un déviant. Dit-elle en regardant le fauteuil ou était marqué Androïde. Il a aidé les déviants à entrer et a neutralisé les deux hommes. Ajouta-t-elle en s'imaginant la scène.

-La sécurité nous a assuré qu'ils ont touché un des leurs. Dit-il en regardant le Lieutenant au loin joué avec sa pièce les sourcils froncés.

-Cela expliquerait les taches de sang bleu. Dit Evelyne pensivement.

-OK. Dit-moi si tu trouves autre chose. »Dit-il avant de rejoindre le Lieutenant de police.

Evelyne le regarda partir avec un frémissement de sourcils, mais alors qu'elle relisait ses notes le bruit sourd d'une chaise qui se fracasse au sol résonna. L'humaine tourna la tête vers la cuisine sentant un pincement dans sa poitrine, elle espérait qu'elle est tort au sujet du déviant caché, leur actions sont tellement imprévisible…

Elle rangea rapidement son carnet dans sa sacoche quand elle entendit la voie brisée de Connor.

« Hank… Evelyne… J'ai besoin d'aide… »

Tout le stresse s'abattit sur elle, sen réfléchir elle s'avança vers la cuisine jusqu'à tomber sur l'un des androïdes de la tour. Evelyne s'arrêta ainsi que l'androïde en la regardant froidement, la lèvre de la femme se mit à trembler et ses yeux étaient larges de peur.

L'androïde la fixait avec tellement de froideur qu'Evelyne pensait qu'elle allait congeler sur place. Mais finalement l'androïde passa son chemin. Elle reprit son souffle puis se dépêcha d'aller s'assurer que Connor va bien, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas.

« Connor ! » Dit-elle d'une voie horrifier.

L'androïde était au sol la main tendu vers elle, une longue trace de Thirium partait depuis une table au fond de la pièce jusqu'au ventre de Connor. On lui avait arraché sa pompe à régulation de Thirium !

Connor lui avait expliqué ce que c'était et ce qui se passerait si on venait à lui arracher. Evelyne se mis à genou à coter de lui et le mis doucement sur le dos pour qu'elle puisse l'examiner rapidement.

Elle ouvrit sa chemise et pu voir qu'il manquait effectivement se bio-composant. L'androïde gémissait comme si il souffrait et la regardait avec des yeux qui s'éteignaient peu à peu. Evelyne le prit lentement contre elle et le posa sur ses genoux, ses yeux reflétait la peur et l'inquiétude.

La LED de Connor brillait intensément rouge lorsqu'il gémissait encore sous les yeux terrifier d'Evelyne.

« Ça va aller Connor, on va te réparer… Murmura Evelyne ne pouvant retenir une larme.

-D-Déviant… il y a un… déviant… Gémit-il avant que sa LED ne s'éteint et que ses yeux se ferment à jamais.

-C-Connor ?! Connor ! »Cria Evelyne en secouant les épaules de l'androïde quand elle se rendit compte que c'était fini.

D'autres larmes se déversaient sur les joues de la femme déboussolée par cette mort soudaine. Connor allait énormément lui manqué, malgré qu'il soit un androïde elle c'était lié d'amitié avec lui et avait appris à ne plus avoir peur de lui mais le comprendre.

Mais alors qu'elle tentait d'étouffer ses sanglots, Hank entra tranquillement dans la pièce et se raidit quand il vit le corps de Connor au sol inerte dans les bras de l'Evelyne.

« Connor ! »Cria-t-il en se dépêchant d'aller voir l'androïde détective désactivé.

Hank lança un regard à Evelyne pour qu'elle lui explique, mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas, elle fixait le visage de l'androïde, des larmes silencieuse coulant jusque sur la veste du RK800.

« Oh non, Connor… » Murmura Hank en baissant la tête.

…


	8. Chapter 8-Rencontré Kamski

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 8**

 **9 Novembre 2038**

10 heures 11

Evelyne était allongée dans son lit, les yeux pensivement rivé sur son plafond. Elle tenait dans sa main gauche son carnet et dans son autre main son téléphone portable de police. Elle soupira longuement par la bouche en repensent à cette scène qui lui restait en travers la gorge.

L'androïde RK800 était mort dans ses bras et elle ne savait même pas quoi faire prise dans la panique…

Le pire de tout ça restait les yeux terrifier de l'androïde juste avant que ça LED ne s'éteigne. Evelyne ferma les yeux un pincement dans son cœur si fragile, elle fronça les sourcils et se recroquevillai sur elle-même en serrant son coussin entre ses cuisses et dans ses bras.

Mais alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue, le miaulement de son fidèle ami vint la tirée de tous ses mauvais souvenirs. Il était assis devant son visage et la fixait de ses yeux couleur ambre, un autre petit miaulement s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle posa ses yeux sur lui.

Evelyne leva une main vers le félin noir et blanc puis le ramena contre elle pour lui caresser lentement la tête en faisant des cercles sur ca tête. Elle referma les yeux puis avala difficilement sa salive, se regard ne voulait pas partir de sa tête… ses yeux fixé sur la mort proche.

Le chat d'Evelyne se releva puis miaula dans la cuisine l'obligeant à se lever pour le nourrir. L'analyste soupira puis donna la pâtée à son chat adoré, elle s'assit ensuite sur une chaise de sa cuisine. C'est alors à ce moment qu'elle se rappela quand Connor était dans cette pièce la dernière fois, plus elle réfléchissait plus elle se disait que ça ne faisait pas si longtemps que ça c'était passé.

Evelyne posa son coude sur la table et se frotta les yeux comme pour éloigner les souvenirs douloureux. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était qu'un androïde après tout… Mais pourtant quelque chose avait changé... Elle ouvrit son carnet qu'elle n'avait pas lâché et relut ces dernières notations pour se changé les idées.

Elle regarda une page au hasard puis une autre espérant tomber sur quelque chose d'important et qui pourrais l'aider dans l'enquête, quand soudain on sonna à la porte.

Evelyne fixa un moment la porte puis se leva pour trouver le Lieutenant Andersson au pat de sa porte les mains dans les poches.

« L-Lieutenant Andersson ? Bégaya-t-elle des yeux larges de le voir ici, et surtout à cette heure-ci. Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite perplexe de ca venue imprévisible.

-Fowler à demander que tu viennes avec moi. Dit-il en souriant légèrement.

-Et ou va ton ? Demanda-t-elle contente de pouvoir travailler avec le Lieutenant de police.

-Je voulais aller voir Kamski, il sait peut-être quelque chose au sujet des déviants. Expliqua Hank en se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre.

-J'arrive tout de suite, Lieutenant. »Dit Evelyne avant de se retourner, prendre son carnet et le mettre dans sa sacoche qu'elle emmena avec elle pour suivre le Lieutenant.

Hank l'attendait dans la voiture et regardait fixement la route, Evelyne s'avança quand soudainement elle vit l'androïde qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais revoir. Mais pourtant il était bien là, assis derrière le fauteuil passager. Evelyne ralenti le pas puis entra dans la voiture complètement perturbé.

Mais elle préféra garder le silence durant tout le trajet pour éviter des questions aux qu'elles elle ne pourra pas répondre.

…

11 heures 06

La demeure de Kamski, immense et surplombant la totalité du paysage avec ses formes géométrique et sa couleur sombre. Evelyne prit rapidement son carnet pour écrire en détaille le paysage moderne et cette atmosphère si sombre.

Evelyne leva ensuite les yeux et aperçu le Lieutenant Andersson dans son chan de vision, il regardait aussi la grande maison qui abritait l'homme le plus célèbre de la terre. L'analyste avait énormément d'admiration pour cet homme, il était celui qui avait révolutionné le monde, créé une nouvelle économie grâce à son premier androïde qui a passer le test de Turing.

Hank pris son téléphone, tapa un numéro et attendit patiemment. Il avait l'air… préoccuper et anxieux.

Elle soupira un moment, s'imaginant la gloire qu'il avait dû vivre lorsque des millions d'androïdes ont commencé à être vendu. Mais soudain Evelyne ressenti un pincement au cœur, les androïdes montrait de plus en plus des signes de déviance qui voulait dire en quelque sorte être vivant… Alors ceux qui le cachait était toujours vendu à des êtres humains pour la plupart du temps ignoble.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, Lieutenant ? » Demanda Connor qui venait de sortir de la voiture.

Hank rangea son téléphone après quelque instant d'attente puis regarda Connor, il soupira un moment puis regarda pensivement le sol avant de répondre.

« Chris faisait une patrouille hier soir, quand il s'est fait attaquer par une bande de déviants. Expliqua le Lieutenant comme chamboulé.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda rapidement Evelyne en s'approchant d'un pas du Lieutenant. Elle était très inquiète pour son ami de longue date.

-Chris va bien. Conclu Hank en la regardant avec sa même peur. Il a dit que c'est Markus en personne qui la sauvé…

-Et comment se sent-il ? Demanda Connor en levant les sourcils.

-Il est juste secoué, mais toujours en vie. Répondit Hank en acquiesçant avec ses mots. Bordel de merde… » Murmura Hank ne croyant pas à ce qui c'était passé.

Evelyne soupira de soulagement en fermant les yeux laissant apparaitre un léger sourire à ses lèvres, elle avait hue si peur que quelque chose lui était arrivé. Elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda l'androïde qui la fixait avec les sourcils froncé comme si il était lui aussi inquiet.

Elle se racla la gorge puis sourit à Connor qui celui-ci lui rendit son fin sourire, il s'avança ensuite pour suivre de près le Lieutenant déjà près de la porte.

« Kamski a quitté CyberLife il y a dix ans… pourquoi voulez-vous le rencontrer ? Demanda Connor un peu incertain de cette mission.

-Kamski a créé le premier androïde à avoir passé le test de Turing… Il pourrait peut-être nous en dire un peu plus sur les déviants. » Répondit Evelyne en lisant une page dans son carnet.

Hank appuya sur la sonnette et patienta, la petite mélodie joua tranquillement alors que les trois personnages attendaient dans un silence complet. Voyant que personne n'ouvre Hank s'approcha à nouveau de la sonnette, mais cette fois si une femme androïde ouvrit la porte avec un visage neutre.

« Bonjour… je suis le Lieutenant Hank Andersson de la police de Detroit. Je viens rendre visite à Monsieur Elijah Kamski. Dit Hank se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre.

-Je vous en prie, entrez ! Dit l'androïde avec un grand sourire et en ouvrant grand la porte une main invitante.

-OK. »Dit Hank en entrant la tête basse.

Connor entra ensuite puis Evelyne en regardant la grande entré avec peu de décor. Deux statuette étaient positionner aux coter d'un immense tableau représentent le célèbre Elijah Kamski au fond de l'entré un peu trop grande à son gout.

Sur leurs gauches se trouvait deux sièges de forme carrés rouge et brun ou entre les deux se trouvait un arbre rose en plastique. Sur leur droite une grande représentation de roche volcanique pour donner un aspect d'harmonie entre l'homme et la nature. Au sol se trouvait un tapi carré blanc pour donner un peu plus de sens à la pièce peu utile.

« Je vais prévenir Elijah. Je vous en prie, faite comme chez vous. » Dit la belle androïde aux yeux bleu.

Hank la suivit du regard allé dans une pièce à coter ou une porte coulissante s'ouvrit à son approche. Evelyne aimait bien comment cet androïde était confectionner. Elle portait une robe bleu ouvert dans le dos et ses cheveux blond était attacher et poser sur son épaule gauche.

Elle avait une apparence sympathique, mais elle avait l'air beaucoup plus machine que Connor qui s'adaptait beaucoup mieux à la société.

Evelyne regarda autour d'elle pour mieux analysé se nouvelle endroit qui sortait du commun. A droite de l'entré se trouvait un grand tableau aux couleurs sombre, mais ce tableau était spéciale, il y avait comme des vagues qui donnait un mouvement à l'œuvre certainement couteuse.

Elle longea le mur pour se retrouver face à une petite table ou était posé une statuette doré d'une forme plutôt douteuse, mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus était la photo qui était accroché un peu plus haut, celle d'une femme à la peau foncé et de Elijah Kamski il y a quelque années avant.

« Amanda… »Murmura Connor qui était maintenant à coter d'Evelyne les yeux rivé sur l'ancienne photo.

Evelyne tourna la tête vers lui se demandant s'il la connaissait. Mais l'androïde ne prêta pas attention à l'analyste qui le fixait avec insistance, il se retourna pour admirer l'une des statuettes ou se trouvait un triangle dans leur poitrine.

« Jolie fille… Dit Hank assis maintenant sur un des fauteuils.

-C'est un RT600. Répondit Connor en regardant le Lieutenant. Le premier androïde CyberLife à avoir réussir le test de Turing.

-Je t'ai pas demandé sa fiche technique, je t'ai seulement dit qu'elle était jolie ! » S'agaça le Lieutenant en tapant ses mains sur ses cuisses dans l'exaspération.

Evelyne sourit quand elle vit l'androïde baisser la tête puis en retournant aller voir l'illustration de Kamski.

« Belle baraque… Continua Hank en regardant autour de lui. Les androïdes représentent une affaire juteuse, on dirait… » Dit-il en riant doucement.

Evelyne se retourna pour voir Hank qui regardait Connor avec un sourire insistant, il allait certainement lui demander quelque chose. Elle prit son carnet pour décrire l'entrée de la demeure de Kamski, au cas où elle oublierait.

Connor s'assit tranquillement sur le deuxième fauteuil carré les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Il avait l'air nerveux.

« Dis donc Connor, tu vas rencontrer ton créateur… Dit Hank en se courbant vers l'avant. Ça te fait quoi ?

-Kamski est l'un des plus grands génies du 21ème siècle. Dit l'androïde en tournant la tête vers le Lieutenant. Ce sera intéressant de le rencontrer en personne. » Dit-il ensuite en tournant la tête devant lui.

Evelyne se retourna vers lui et fut surprise par l'immense tableau couleur or qui prenait la moitié du mur de se coter avec toujours ses formes carré. Hank fronça les sourcils et colla son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil.

« Parfois j'aimerais me retrouver face à mon créateur, j'aurais une ou deux réclamation à lui faire… »Grogna-t-il les mains à plat sur ses cuisses.

Evelyne ne put retenir un petit rire à la réponse du Lieutenant, elle se retourna ensuite et rangea son carnet dans sa grande sacoche de police qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle.

Soudain un silence régnai sur la pièce créant un petit malaise entre les trois, mais heureusement la porte coulissante brisa se silence pour laisser apparaitre la femme androïde.

« Kamski va vous recevoir. »Dit-elle les mains jointes devant elle.

…


	9. Chapter 9-Confusion

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _« Kamski va vous recevoir. »_

Evelyne allait enfin rencontrer le célèbre Kamski, c'était comme si son plus grand rêve se réalisait. Depuis qu'il avait créé CyberLife l'analyste avait toujours eu une grande admiration pour cet homme.

Evelyne et Hank se lancèrent un regard douteux puis suivirent Connor qui était déjà entré dans la pièce suivante. Le Lieutenant entra ensuite dans la prochaine pièce regardant avec de grands yeux l'immense pièce.

L'analyste s'arrêta à quelque pas de la porte, elle se retourna sorti ses précieuse pilules pour les avalé rapidement avant de suivre le duo qui n'avaient rien vue. Elle entra ensuite dans la pièce, pas trop sûre d'elle. Un sol en carrelage sombre, un plafond difforme basé sur des triangles, cette pièce était vraiment étrange…

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Evelyne était la piscine rouge sang qui se trouvait au milieu avec deux androïdes exactement pareille que celle qui les avaient reçues les bras posé sur le rebord de la piscine. Au fond de la pièce contre le mur coulait une fine cascade ou était gravé un grand K certainement pour Kamski.

Evelyne parcouru des yeux la salle quand soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur lui, le fameux Elijah Kamski, la personne en qui elle avait le plus d'admiration. Il était au fond de la piscine ou coulait cette cascade géante. Une grande sculpture moderne si trouvait juste à coter. Un long canapé rectangle longeait la moitié du mur pour combler un vide dans cette pièce aux couleurs sombre.

En face de la piscine, sur l'autre mur, se trouvait une grande toile d'un célèbre peintre, Carl Manfred. Celle-ci était plus coloré que les autres se qui attira toute son attention sur cette œuvre particulière ou un visage était cacher dans les couleurs. De l'autre coter de la piscine se trouvait deux sièges de forme plutôt géométrique, et au milieu une petite commode assorti. Le sol était recouvert d'un grand tapie-moquette blanc.

« Monsieur Kamski ? Cria Hank à l'autre bout de la piscine.

-Un instant je vous prie. »Répondit l'homme d'une voix claire et calme.

Il plongea sous l'eau et fit une ou deux longueurs avant de sortir de l'eau. L'androïde revint avec en main un peignoir noir avec des nuance de rouge, elle l'aida à l'enfiler puis recula les mains jointes. Le fondateur s'attacha les cheveux face à sa belle vitré sur le paysage glaciale, puis se retourna vers les trois personnages en attente.

« Je suis le Lieutenant Andersson, voici l'analyste Evelyne Wilson et Connor. Présenta rapidement Hank.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Lieutenant ? Demanda gentiment Kamski en croisant les mains devant lui.

-Monsieur, nous enquêtons sur les déviants. Je sais que vous avez quitté CyberLife il y a longtemps, mais j'espérais que vous pourriez éclairer notre lanterne… » Demanda Hank.

Kamski avait les yeux baissé au sol puis les leva rapidement dans le visage du Lieutenant un air sombre. Il releva la tête et regarda Evelyne.

« Les déviants… Ils sont fascinant, n'est-ce pas ? Dit-il avec un sourire mesquin et un sourcil levé. Des êtres parfaits doté d'intelligence infinie, et maintenant du libre arbitre. La confrontation était inévitable. La plus grande invention de l'humanité menace de causé sa perte. Kamski rit légèrement à ses propres mots en baissant les yeux un sourire sarcastique plaqué sur ses lèvres. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? »Il leva les yeux dans ceux du Lieutenant.

Evelyne fixait le célèbre Kamski avec admiration, il parlait avec une grande sagesse et détermination comme ci il avait déjà planifié ses mots. C'était comme prendre des cours de philosophie.

Hank prit la parole maintenant regrettant d'être venu ici. Mais le Lieutenant gâchait sa salive pour rien, Kamski le fixa un moment puis tourna son attention sur l'androïde RK800.

« Et toi, Connor ? »Dit-il les mains jointes et en se mettant devant lui.

Evelyne passa son attention sur Connor espérant que Kamski ne lui demande pas quelque chose qui serait… regrettable.

« Dans quel camps es-tu ? Demanda Kamski.

-Je n'ai pas de camp. Répondit Connor un visage neutre. J'ai été conçu pour arrêter les déviants, et c'est ce que j'ai l'intention de faire. » Ajouta-t-il avec détermination.

Kamski rit en regardant un instant le sol puis en le regardant avec amusement.

« Tu es programmé pour dire ça, mais toi, que désire tu réellement ? »Demanda celui-ci en s'approchant à maximum de l'androïde.

Les yeux de Connor se perdaient dans les yeux bleues froids et figeant d'Elijah. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette question qui pourtant il attendait depuis quelque temps. Il fronça les sourcils sa LED devenant jaune clignotante, il ne put se retenir de tourner la tête vers Evelyne, cherchant la bonne réponse à donner, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux deux autres hommes qui regardaient maintenant la femme.

Evelyne senti ses joues prendre feus, tous les regards étaient sur elle, même les deux femmes androïdes dans la piscine c'étaient retourné vers elle. L'analyste baissa les yeux espérant briser le contacte visuelle. Kamski reposa les yeux sur Connor qui avait lui aussi baissé les yeux, l'homme sourit ensuite comme si il venait de découvrir quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Ce que je veux réellement n'a pas d'importance. » Dit Connor en regardant droit dans les yeux Kamski comme si il était perturbé.

Elijah le fixa d'un air lasse puis tourna la tête de coter pour appeler son androïde.

« J'imagine que vous connaissez le test de Turing ? Dit Kamski quand son androïde s'approcha. C'est une formalité. Dit-il ensuite en prenant les épaules de Chloé pour la placée devant Connor. Ce qui m'intéresse est de savoir si les machines sont capables d'empathie. Dit-il en regardant le Lieutenant Andersson. C'est très simple, vous allez voir. »Dit-il ensuite en souriant à Evelyne.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Chloé et l'admira parlant de sa beauté éternelle comme si il était lui-même fasciné par son travail. Mais alors qu'il parlait de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, il se tourna vers sa petite commode carré et en sorti une arme.

Il leva les mains en évidence pour ne pas les alarmées puis posa une main sur l'épaule de la femme androïde pour la mettre à genou devant le RK800. Il vint ensuite se positionner derrière Connor pour lui glisser dans la main l'arme et la pointer sur le front de la pauvre androïde.

Hank regarda Kamski avec haine, avait-il peur que Connor tire ? Bien sûr, Evelyne, elle, était terrifiée à l'idée que le RK800 puisse faire cela n'étant pas le but de ca mission.

« Si tu détruis cette machine, je te dirais tout ce que je sais. Murmura Kamski en s'éloignant de l'androïde. Si tu l'épargne et que tu estimes qu'elle est vivante, tu repartiras d'ici sans rien n'avoir appris. »

La LED de Connor clignota un instant au rouge puis au jaune quelque nerfs facial bougeant sous sa peau synthétique, il avait un problème dans ses systèmes.

Evelyne le regarda attentivement analysant chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait les sourcils levé comme si il avait peur, ses yeux reflétait l'incompréhension et sa LED prouvait son stresse. Il n'allait pas tirer, toutes ses analyses certifiait qu'il n'allait pas tirer, enfin… c'est ce qu'Evelyne espérait.

…

Le silence était total et faisait pression dans l'atmosphère. La voiture était à l'arrêt contenant trois passagers. Evelyne était cette fois si à l'arrière en train d'écrire son analyse de la situation chez Kamski dans son carnet. Hank était au volant les yeux perdu sur son pare-brise ou de la neige si déposait.

Connor, lui, avait les yeux fermé, il était certainement en train d'écrire son rapport à CyberLife. Allaient-ils le désactivé pour son choix ? Mais soudain, le silence fut brisé par un gémissement de peur venant de l'androïde à l'avant.

Evelyne leva la tête un air surpris et le Lieutenant tourna la tête vers Connor qui avait maintenant les sourcils froncé. Etait-il en train de faire un cauchemar ?

« Connor ? »Demanda Hank perplexe par cette réaction.

L'androïde ouvrit les yeux à son appellation et tourna rapidement la tête vers le Lieutenant en clignant des yeux dans la confusion.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »Demanda Evelyne en rapprochant sa tête.

Connor se tourna vers elle un visage froid comme si il venait d'être rebooter.

« Oui, tout va bien. »Dit-il avant de se tourner face au pare-brise.

Hank fronça encore plus les sourcils puis jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Evelyne par-dessus son épaule. Il démarra sa voiture, gardant un œil suspect sur l'androïde qui avait réagi étrangement.

Evelyne fronça légèrement les sourcils puis tourna la tête vers la vitre ou défilait le paysage devant ses yeux bleus, perdu dans ses pensées qui s'assombrissait de jour en jour.

…


	10. Chapter 10-Magnifestation

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 10**

9 novembre 2038

12 heures 04

Evelyne Wilson était à son bureau sa joue appuyée contre son poing, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de travailler depuis ce qui c'était passé chez le grand Kamski. Le Lieutenant Anderson, Connor et elle-même n'avaient pas trouvé plus d'informations sur les déviants et restaient bloquer sur cette même question : Qu'allait-il se passé ?

Les déviants vont se rebeller et tuer les civiles de Detroit ? Ou allaient-ils restés pacifiques ? Evelyne soupira longuement par la bouche quand soudain elle vit du coin de l'œil l'androïde RK800 s'approcher d'elle.

« Bonjour, Mademoiselle Wilson. Dit-il en souriant légèrement. Je me demandais… s'avez-vous ou est passer le Lieutenant Anderson ? » Demanda-t-il avec un frémissement de sourcil.

Evelyne fronça les sourcils et regarda en direction du bureau de Hank, effectivement il n'était pas à son siège. Etrange…

« Désolé, je pensais qu'il était déjà arrivé. Dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

-Merci. »Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils puis se retourna pour aller s'assoir à la chaise de son bureau.

Evelyne le regarda marcher tranquillement quand Chris vint la voir, elle ne détacha pas pour autant son regard de l'androïde. Chris fronça les sourcils un peu confus et regarda dans qu'elle direction elle était figé.

« Evelyne ? Demanda-t-il après un petit temps d'hésitation.

-Qui y a-t-il Chris ? Demanda-t-elle en tourna lentement son regard vers lui.

-On vient de recevoir une nouvelle mission, une manifestation d'androïde violent dans la rue. Expliqua-t-il en soupirant. Fowler veut que tu viennes avec nous. Ajouta-t-il quand la femme ne répondit pas.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi il veut que je vienne avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux large de peur. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas approcher un androïde ! Dit-elle son rythme cardiaque en hausse.

-Fowler pense que tu peux beaucoup nous aider, Connor ta bien appris quelque trucs, non ? Dit-il en levant les sourcils un léger sourire.

-Bon, très bien. »Soupira Evelyne en croisant les bras une légère moue.

…

Chris et Evelyne étaient maintenant sur place, ils étaient placer une rue plus loin de la manifestation soit disant violente. Chris pris son arme de service puis fit singe à Evelyne de la suivre sans faire de mouvement brusque.

L'analyste avait vraiment peur ce qui allait se passer, l'agent de police qu'elle connaissait bien avait aussi peur. Ils s'avancèrent lentement cacher encore des déviant derrière un mur, Chris regarda Evelyne lui donnant un signe de tête avant de se montrer au agresseur.

Evelyne le suivit et resta légèrement derrière lui, les déviants androïdes se retournèrent vers eux avec des visages plisser de haine, ils détenaient des otages une femme et son enfant.

Le cœur d'Evelyne se serra quand tous les regards haineux se posèrent sur eux, Chris la regarda pour qu'elle lui donne le verdict, après tout, c'était elle l'analyste.

« Je… Je confirme, ce sont des déviants. »Dit-elle ne quittant pas de yeux les androïdes qui ne bougeait pas.

Evelyne n'avait jamais vu autant de haine dans les yeux d'autant d'androïde Chris était très nerveux à l'idée d'êtes à nouveaux menacer de mort par une troupe de déviant.

« On ne bouge plus ! Cria le policier son arme pointer sur chaque visage. Ici Chris, nous avons besoin de renfort pour un attroupement d'androïdes. Il y a des otages.

-Attend, Chris. Dit Evelyne en mettant une main devant lui pour le stopper. Je m'appelle Evelyne Wilson, et voici Chris Miller mon collègue. Nous vous voulons aucun mal, seulement des réponses. Dit-elle en s'approchant lentement d'eux.

-Les humains nous détestent tous, pourquoi tu voudrais nous aider ? Demanda un androïde qui venait de s'approcher lui aussi.

-Les humains ne sont pas tous du même avis, je suis là pour vous aider. Dit-elle en mettant ses mains en avant en signe de paix.

-Nous ne sommes pas que de la marchandise qu'on peut remplacer quand on est cassé. Cracha une femme androïde un peu plus au fond.

-Je sais, oui. Mais cette injustice va se terminer dans peu de temps. Dit Evelyne ses mains devenant moite. Je vous en prie, relâcher les otages et aucun mal nous vous serra fait. Assura Evelyne tentant d'être la plus convaincante possible.

-Et qu'est qui nous prouve que vous n'allez pas tirer une fois qu'on les aura relâchés ? » Demanda l'homme androïde en levant un sourcil.

Evelyne tourna lentement la tête vers Chris lui demandant de baisser son arme. Chris la regarda un instant puis baissa son arme avec hésitation. Les androïdes déviants en face d'eux se détendirent puis laissèrent partir les civiles sans aucun mal. L'analyste se détendit laissant apparaitre un sourire admiratif.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? » Demanda l'homme androïde aux cheveux blond et aux yeux bleu ciel.

Mais alors qu'Evelyne ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, un hélicoptère traversa le ciel et s'arrêta au-dessus d'eux une lumière aveuglante posté sur les déviants. Des militaires se positionnaient aux deux coins de la rue pour les empêcher de s'enfuir. Evelyne tourna sur elle-même pour voir tous les soldats, ils devaient être une vingtaine si pas plus.

« Non arrêter ! Qu'est-ce que vous fait ?! » Cria Evelyne aux deux soldats qui venait de la prendre par les bras pour la sortir de la ligne de tire.

Chris les suivirent sen discuté ne voulant pas avoir de problème avec eux. Mais alors que les tirent commencèrent et que les déviants se mirent à courir pour se cacher, Evelyne donna un coup de coude dans les cote de l'homme qui la tenait fermement. Il glapit à la douleur aigue et la lâcha immédiatement, l'analyste en profita pour se sauver se mettant face au danger parmi les déviants. Elle-même ne savait pas qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, elle était entre plein d'androïde affoler leur LED brillant rouge incessamment montrant leur peur de mourir face aux humains cruel.

Evelyne savait que c'était donc la fin, elle calma lentement sa respiration et ferma lentement les yeux. Mais alors qu'elle attendit les coups de feu ou une balle la traverser en pleine tête, une vint la tirer de tous se conflit et la cacher dans une ruelle.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir l'androïde aux yeux bleus qui était habillé comme un humain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle la panique la prenant soudainement.

-Vient avec nous. »Dit-il simplement en ouvrant une plaque d'égout.

Evelyne hésita un moment, elle regarda derrière elle puis sauta dans le tunnel sombre et profond. Elle entendit l'androïde refermer la plaque derrière lui puis sauter derrière elle.

« Vient, suit moi. »Dit-il en s'avançant dans un autre tunnel.

Evelyne le suivit en silence espérant que ce ne soit pas un piège pour la prendre comme otage, car de toute façon elle n'avait pas une grande valeur. Les yeux rivé dans le noir pour tenter de voir quelque chose, l'analyste pris une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Mais alors qu'elle avançait elle fonça dans quelque chose, c'était le déviant qui venait de la sauvé.

« Attention à la marche. »La prévint-il.

Evelyne leva le pied puis continua de le suivre, elle ne voyait que la forme de son corps. Une porte en métal grinça bruyamment s'ouvrant sur l'extérieur chaotique.

Des immense bateau rouillé et des grues abandonnées remplissait se paysage, elle regarda un instant tous ses détailles puis continua de suivre l'androïde jusqu'à une autre porte.

Des voix s'intensifièrent quand il ouvrit une autre porte, la chose en lequel elle n'avait jamais cru trouvé était juste devant elle, sous ses yeux ébahit du spectacle.

Jericho.

…

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonne, pas bonne du tout. Hank était assis à son bureau les bras croisés, et Connor était assis au bord de son bureau les mains jointe devant lui. Fowler venait de leur retiré l'affaire disant que le FBI prenait l'affaire en main.

Connor tenantait tant bien que de mal à convaincre le Lieutenant de lui donner un peu de temps pour continuer l'enquête, mais celui-ci voyait les choses en face, c'était fini.

L'androïde baissa les yeux déçu que Hank ne voulait plus rien faire. Soudain des policiers s'activèrent aux portes pour laisser entrer un officier blesser, Chris. Le RK800 fronça les sourcils puis se mit sur pied pour aller voir de plus près Hank le suivant.

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? Demanda le Lieutenant en fronçant les sourcils. Chris ? » Demanda-t-il quand il le vit avec une blessure au bras.

L'homme s'assit sur une chaise en respirant rapidement, le RK800 le regarda un air inquiet avant de lui parler.

« Où est l'analyste Evelyne Wilson ? Demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Elle était partie en patrouille avec vous.

-Des déviants l'on prise en otage. Dit Chris entre deux grandes respirations. Je n'ai rien pu faire. »Ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête.

La LED de Connor brilla un moment au rouge puis revint au jaune. Il regarda un moment Hank puis Chris.

« Ou l'aurait-il amené ? Demanda-t-il le stress grandissant en lui.

-Je n'en sais rien. Les militaires on tirer de partout et des déviant ont réussi à franchir la ligne de tire, ils nous ont attaqué avec des morceaux de métal ou encore des explosif, on a dû battre en retrait. Expliqua le policier encore sous le choc.

-Hé oh ! Tu vas ou comme ça ? Cria Hank à l'androïde qui c'était retourner et qui se dirigeait vers son bureau.

-Je dois la retrouver, les déviants pourrais la blessé ou encore pire la tué. »Dit Connor complètement en panique.

Jamais le Lieutenant ne l'avait vue agir ainsi, surtout pour un humain. Mais alors que l'androïde le fixait silencieusement, la voie de Perkins résonna dans tout le commissariat.

« C'est quoi tout se bordel ? »

Hank le regarda au loin avec haine, encore un qu'il ne voulait pas voir maintenant.

« Tiens tiens, voilà Perkins se sale fils de pute… Ils ne perdent pas temps au FBI. » Cracha-t-il en fixant l'homme qui poussait les gens pour regarder la scène.

Connor baissa les yeux et dégluti, le Lieutenant posa ses yeux dans les siens avec un léger sourire.

« La clé du sous-sol est sur mon bureau. Dit-il en passant à coter de lui en se dirigeant vers l'agent du FBI. Remue-toi je ne peux pas le retenir éternellement ! »

Connor le remercia d'un sourire puis prit la clé pour aller à la salle des archives. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, il lui manquait du temps.

…

 **Pour ce chapitre au moment de la fusillade, je vous laisse imaginer l'endroit, j'avais d'abord inventé la scène puis je me suis aperçu qu'a se même moment il y avait Markus qui se manifeste. Place à votre imagination ! ^-^**


	11. Chapter 11-Traqué

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre11**

« Perkins, espèce de sale enfoiré ! »

La voie du Lieutenant Anderson résonna dans tout le commissariat, Fowler venait de sortir de son bureau pour aller voir ce qui se passait entre son Lieutenant de police et l'agent du FBI.

Connor ne devait pas perdre de temps, le Lieutenant lui avait donné cinq minutes pas plus. L'androïde RK800 aura certainement le temps de trouvé le minimum de preuve pour savoir où se trouve Evelyne Wilson.

En vue des actions violentes des déviants, il craignait le pire.

…

Dans le cœur de Jéricho, des regards haineux ainsi que des insultes étaient frappé au visage de la pauvre analyste qui ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui c'était vraiment passé au moment des tirs.

L'androïde aux yeux bleus lui prit l'avant-bras pour l'emmener voir le leader des déviants, seul lui prendrais la décision. Ils montèrent un escalier métallique et entrèrent dans une pièce avec des vitre comme mur et où se trouvait une carte en relief de la ville de Detroit.

Face au leader des déviants, Evelyne ne savait pas comment réagir ou même quoi dire. Allait-il la tuer ? Ou la laissé vivre ? L'androïde se plaça ensuite à coter d'elle les mains jointes devant lui et la tête basse, le vénérait-il ?

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda Markus le seul et l'unique.

-J-je suis Evelyne Wilson de la police de Detroit. » Dit-elle rapidement en baissant les yeux.

Se trouver devant le chef des déviants était la chose la plus extraordinaire et en même temps la plus terrifiante quand il s'agit d'une humaine qui a peur des androïdes depuis toute petite.

« Pourquoi la-tu amené ici Simon ? Demanda le leader sans la quitté des yeux.

-Elle a dit qu'elle pouvait nous aidé. Elle a frappé un militaire pour se joindre à nous. » Expliqua l'androïde aux yeux bleus les mains jointes devant lui.

Oui peut-être qu'elle avait fait cela mais ce n'était pas volontaire de se lancer entre deux feux ! Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, elle était là au mauvais moment, rien de plus.

« Et comment peut-elle nous aider ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

-Je peux tenter de convaincre la police d'arrêter de tuer les déviants et de vous écouter. Dit-elle avant que l'AP600 derrière elle ne réponde.

-Plusieurs unité on emmener des androïdes dans des camps de concentration pour un génocide totale des androïdes. Dit Markus en se détournant de l'humaine. Nous allons devoir nous révolter et faire une manifestation pour leur montrer que nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire. »Expliqua-t-il.

 _Mais c'est du suicide ! Jamais les humains ne voudrons les écoutez !_ Se dit Evelyne à l'annonce du leader.

« Ils sont en train de massacrer notre peuple. Dit Simon en levant la tête. Il faut que tu nous aide. » Dit-il ensuite en regardant Evelyne.

Evelyne leva les yeux vers lui un mauvais pressentiment. Les humains n'allaient certainement pas faire la différence entre elle et les androïdes. Elle avala difficilement réfléchissant à un plan qui pourrait marcher face aux humains.

« Les humains nous déteste, pourquoi elle nous aiderais ? Dit soudainement une femme androïde qui venait de sortir de l'ombre.

-Je peux vous aider, si la police est encore sur le coup je n'ai qu'à leur expliquer ce qui se passe vraiment et au moins de vous écouter ! »Promis-t-elle essayant d'être le plus convaincant possible.

Markus leva un sourcil puis acquiesça silencieusement. Il fit signe de la tête à Simon de l'emmener dans une autre pièce pour la protéger des déviants instable qui voudrait la tuer.

Evelyne soupirant lentement contente qu'il ne décide pas de la tuer. Elle voulait aider les déviants, elle voulait qu'ils soient libres, les voir périr sous l'emprisonnement des humains lui brisait le cœur.

Elle priait pour que son plan marche et que les humains l'écoute, même si un immense doute la rongeait.

…

« La vérité est à l'intérieur… »

Connor reposa l'écran qu'il venait de prendre depuis la grande étagère de la salle des archives. Que voulait dire le déviant de Carlos Ortiz ? L'androïde regarda une statuette et la secoua faisant bouger un morceau de papier à l'intérieur, il brisa l'objet et ouvrit le petit papier ou se trouvait une carte de la rue Ferndale.

Il fallait qu'il trouve d'autre indice pour localiser la cachette des déviants. Il réactiva Daniel, l'androïde qui avait menacé une fillette et lui demanda ou se trouve les déviants.

« Je ne sais pas où est Jéricho. Dit-il les yeux plein de haine sur Connor. Mais j'espère qu'un jour, tu paieras ce que tu m'as fait. »Dit-il froidement avant de baisser la tête.

La LED de Connor clignota un instant jaune puis revint au bleu normale, il éteignit l'androïde puis réactiva le déviant de la tour Stratford, le JB300.

« Il fait noir… Murmura-t-il. Ou… ou suis-je ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en regardant autour de lui avec ses yeux noir et bleu.

-Je dois trouver Jéricho. Dit Connor directe. Dis-moi comment on s'y rend. Demanda-t-il ensuite un légère peur en lui que celui-ci ne sait rien non plus.

-Je… je ne suis pas sûr de reconnaitre ta voie… Tu n'es pas l'un d'entre nous. Répondit le déviant en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne te dirais jamais ou est Jéricho. Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Connor baissa légèrement la tête vers l'avant en gardant ses yeux sur le déviant qui lui faisait perdre du temps. Il retira sa peau synthétique puis sonda la mémoire de celui-ci.

Jéricho localisé…

« Je rêve de faire ça depuis la première fois que je t'ai rencontré.

-Ne faites pas ça, Gavin… Prévint Connor qui était dos à l'inspecteur qui le visait dangereusement avec son arme de service. Je sais comment arrêter les déviants ! Continua l'androïde sans se retourner.

« Tu n'es plus sur l'affaire. Dit Gavin avec un sourire mesquin. Et maintenant, je vais te fumer une bonne fois pour toutes. »Dit-il avant de tiré sur le RK800 qui se baissa rapidement.

Connor se cacha derrière le tableau de contrôle et attrapa l'arme de Gavin avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre et le faire lâcher son arme. L'androïde contre-attaqua les coups de l'inspecteur sans jamais lui causé de grave blessures. Il lui donna des coups dans les côtes, dans le visage et dans les jambes le déstabilisant un maximum.

L'androïde RK800 parvint à l'assommé avec un coup à l'arrière de la tête de l'inspecteur. Il resserra sa cravate puis se dépêcha de sortir et retrouvé Evelyne.

…

Collé contre un mur au fond d'une pièce humide, Evelyne avait la tête dans ses genoux dans le coin de ca cellule provisoire. Elle ne voulait pas tout ça, elle ne faisait qu'une patrouille habituelle avec Chris et tout à mal tourné en si peu de temps…

Elle ne savait même pas si elle allait revoir la lumière du jour, des larmes de peur se déversèrent sur ses joues pale, et des gémissements de peur la firent trembler. L'analyste espérait que quelqu'un c'était mis à sa recherche, qu'elle avait au moins une chance de sens sortir. Automatiquement, des souvenirs repassèrent dans sa tête, sa première rencontre avec Connor et sa peur envolé face à lui. Avait-elle encore peur des androïdes ?

Seule, dans le froid et plongé dans le noir…

…


	12. Chapter 12-A la recherche de la vérité

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 12**

Jéricho localisé, Connor était sur place à la recherche de l'analyste, elle devait être quelque part, perdue au milieu de tous ses déviants. Il fallait qu'il la sorte au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. L'androïde détective entra dans Jéricho et chercha du regard l'analyste qui était toujours en danger. Il marcha d'un pas assuré entre chaque androïde quand soudain il aperçut enfin la personne qu'il cherchait, elle était dos à lui et était dans un coin près d'un tonneau enflammé pour se réchauffer.

 _Evelyne Wilson localisé_

Il senti un petit disfonctionnement dans sa pompe à Thirium en la voyant saine et sauve. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle quand soudain un androïde lui barra la route pour lui parler.

« Sait-tu ou est Markus ? Je dois absolument lui parler. Demanda un androïde MP600.

-Markus est ici ? Demanda Connor en plissant les yeux.

-Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à le trouver. »Dit-elle tristement avant de baisser la tête et de disparaitre parmi ses congénère.

Connor baissa la tête en réfléchissant un moment, il n'était pas trop tard d'accomplir sa mission. Il releva les yeux vers Evelyne qui se réchauffait tranquillement puis se retourna pour trouver le leader, il avait encore une mission à accomplir.

Evelyne, elle, senti un regard sur elle dans son dos, par instinct elle se retourna et vit un androïde habillé comme un humain avec un bonnet se détourner comme si il était en train de la regarder quelque instant plus tôt. Certainement une impression…

Elle regarda à nouveau les flammes les bras croisé réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrais dire à la police pour cesser toute cette révolution, la seule crainte qu'elle avait était que la police n'était plus dans l'enquête, alors elle ne pourrais rien faire.

Connor monta les escaliers jusqu'à se retrouver à l'extérieur du grand bateau Jéricho, il neigeait légèrement ce qui lui faisait pensé au grand jardin dans lequel il se retrouve avec Amanda. L'arme à la main, l'androïde RK800 entra dans la cabine du bateau pour être confronté à Markus, le leader des déviants.

Markus ne se doutait certainement pas de la visite du chasseur de déviant, mais Connor entra et le menaça, sont programme l'incitait à le faire réagir comme ça, il n'y avait que ça mission qui comptait.

« On m'a donné l'ordre de te ramener en vie, mais je n'hésiterais pas à tirer si tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Menaça Connor.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Markus maintenant face à Connor. Tu es l'un des nôtres… Dit-il en avançant d'un pas. Tu ne peux pas trahir ton peuple.

-Tu viens avec moi ! Cria Connor en resserrant sa prise sur son arme.

-Tu es Connor, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Markus en levant le menton. Le fameux chasseur de déviant. Et bien… félicitation ! Tu viens de trouver ce que tu cherchais on dirait. »

Evelyne senti un frisson la parcourir dans tout le dos, elle frotta ses mains sur ses avant-bras pour se réchauffé quand soudain une main vint se posé sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Simon, l'androïde qui l'avait sauvé des tirs et amené à Jéricho.

« J'espère que tu arriveras à leurs dires qui nous sommes vraiment. Dit-il en lâchant son épaule.

-Vous êtes doté d'une tel intelligence que les humains en sont devenu aveugle. Dit-elle d'un air sombre. Ils m'écouteront, j'en suis certaine. Dit-elle ensuite en lui souriant tristement. Si une humaine peut faire confiance à des milliers d'androïdes, des milliards d'humains peuvent faire confiance eux aussi.

-J'ai confiance en toi, j'espère que tu as raison ou sinon c'est tout un peuple qui mourra. »Dit Simon avant de partir de son côté.

Evelyne le regarda s'éloigner une plus grosse pressions sur ses épaules, si elle ne parvenait pas à faire entendre raison aux humains tous les androïdes seront anéantis.

« Tu n'es rien pour eux, rien qu'un objet pour accomplir leurs sale boulot. Continua Markus en avançant d'un pas.

-Tu te trompe. Renchérit Connor en penchant la tête de coté en plissant les yeux. Tous les humains ne sont pas comme tu le prédis. Dit-il en pensant à Evelyne et au Lieutenant Anderson.

-Les humains nous détestent tous. Insista Markus. Tu n'as jamais eu le moindre doute ? Tu n'as jamais rien fait d'irrationnel, comme si il y avait quelque chose en toi, quelque chose de plus que ton programme ? »Continua-t-il en voyant que le détective ne répondit pas, il semait le doute dans Connor.

Connor plissa des yeux quand sa LED le gêna à sa tempe et le plongea dans un souvenir. C'était à l'Eden Club face à Evelyne, il touchait ses cheveux mouillé par la légère pluie.

Quand il revint à la réalité, il semblait complètement déstabilisé. Markus avait raison, quelque chose avait changé en lui depuis qu'il connaissait Evelyne, mais avait-il le droit de devenir déviant ? CyberLife le désactivera en apprenant son changement de camp, il ne pouvait pas faire ça…

« Rejoins-nous. Tu es l'un des nôtres. Demanda Markus en s'avançant à nouveau. Ecoute ta conscience… »

Connor cligna confusément des yeux incapable de prédire ce qui allait se passé. Mais enfin, le grand panneau de son programme le bloqua de toutes ses fonctions.

Arrêter Markus.

Devait-il vraiment devenir déviant et abandonné sa mission ? Ou devait il accomplir jusqu'au bout sa mission ? Le choix, l'une des choses la plus dure qu'il soit.

Il pesa le pour ou le contre dans sa tête cherchant la solution la plus convaincante possible, ses probabilités de survie était faibles. Connor ressenti alors un sentiment incontrôlable, la peur l'envahissait, la peur de mourir.

Evelyne se perdit un moment dans la foule d'androïde, elle voulait allait prévenir Simon pour lui dire qu'il était temps pour elle d'aller parler à la police de Detroit s'il n'était pas trop tard…

La révolution allait bientôt être finie, et il était tant que les androïdes soient libres et aient une vie égale aux humains.

…


	13. Chapter 13-Devenir déviant

**Detroit become human**

 **Chapitre 13**

Le choix crucial de décider entre deux camps… Connor était dans une très mauvaise posture face à Markus qui l'invitait à rejoindre son propre peuple, ou qu'il obéisse à ses créateurs qui peuvent le désactivé à tout moment. Ils avaient la clef de sa vie.

« Bien essayé… Mais je ne suis pas un déviant. »Répondit Connor son arme pointé sur le leader des déviant que se jeta sur lui pour ne pas se faire tuer.

Connor tomba au sol en perdant son arme quand soudain, le bruit d'un hélicoptère résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes faisant cesser tout combat entre les deux androïdes. Les agents du FBI étaient là, même Connor ne se doutait pas qu'il était suivit à la trace.

« Merde… »Grogna Markus avant de sortir au plus vite de la cabine du bateau ignorant le détective.

Connor le suivit du regard puis récupéra son arme avant de se mettre à sa poursuite, il fallait qu'il finisse sa mission au plus vite. Quand il fut à l'extérieur sur le pont, Markus avait disparu de sa vision mais de grand hélicoptère volaient dans le ciel sombre de Detroit avec leur gyrophare en envoyant des soldats bien armé sur le terrain.

Il descendit à l'étage plus bas quand il s'aperçut que des soldats tuaient de sang-froid les androïdes déviants qui tentaient d'échapper à la mort. Connor marcha d'un pas sur dans les couloirs quand soudain, il entendit un cri qui lui était familier.

Evelyne…

Il courut le plus vite jusqu'à enfin voir les soldats qui visait Evelyne qui était à genou avec deux autres androïdes à coter d'elle. Ils allaient la tuée !

Mais alors que Connor voulut faire un pas de plus il entra dans sa conscience qui lui indiquait un panneau de son programme l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

 _Arrêter Markus._

Connor plissa ses yeux immobile alors que plus rien n'excitait autour de lui. Il devait sauvée Evelyne ou elle allait mourir par sa faute. Connor s'approcha de l'immense panneau et posa ses deux mains sur l'un trois en appuyant de toutes ses forces, celui-ci se brisa à son contacte puissant, il fit de même pour les deux autres et fit de lui un androïde libre. Il pouvait faire ses propres choix, il avait le droit de vivre.

Connor regarda l'agent qui s'apprêtait à tirer et scanna la scène de combat à qu'il allait exécuter, quelque seconde après il sauta sur le garde l'assomment sur le coup et frappa l'autre tandis que des coups de feux volèrent dans tous les sens venant de l'agent qui se fit tuer par Connor en lui brisant la nuque.

Les deux androïdes remercièrent le RK800 avant de s'enfuir. Connor se retourna vers Evelyne qui avait les yeux écarquillés et une main posée sur ses cotes ou du sang collait entre ses doigts. Elle avait été touchée par l'une des balles de l'agent quand Connor était intervenu.

Connor se mit accroupi devant elle en lui prenant les épaules pour pas qu'elle ne tombe en arrière, il fit un rapide scanne de sa blessure et fut soulagé de voir qu'aucun organe n'avait été touché. Evelyne leva des yeux terrifié et remplie de douleur vers le détective, elle avait peur de mourir maintenant.

« Connor… E-Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main de sa plaie voyant qu'elle perdait beaucoup de sang.

-Non, aucun de tes organes n'a été touché, je t'assure. Dit-il en lui souriant légèrement. Je vais te sortir de là, d'accord ? » Dit Connor en la prenant plus fermement par les épaules alors qu'elle était à genou devant lui.

Elle leva lentement une main ensanglanté vers Connor qui celui-ci lui pris la main en retirant sa peau. Ce moment intime entre eux voulait tout dire à leurs yeux.

Connor l'aida à se lever tout en appuyant sa main contre la blessure de l'analyste pour pas qu'elle ne perde d'avantage de sang. Il fallait vite l'amener à l'hôpital, ou sinon elle risquait le pire.

Evitant de foncé dans des androïdes, Connor entraina avec lui Evelyne quand soudain un message destiné aux androïdes le coupa dans ses actions, Markus venait de dire ou se trouvait les seuls sorties de secours.

Connor scanna le bateau pour enfin trouvé une cavité dans la coque. Connor pris fermement la main d'Evelyne et la regarda comme pour la prévenir de ce qui allait se passé. Elle acquiesça rapidement et les deux sautèrent du bateau avant qu'une grosse explosion anéantit Jéricho.

 _Amanda Trahi._

Que fera CyberLife en apprenant que Connor était devenu déviant pour une humaine ? Sera-t-il désactivé ? Mis hors service ? Mais de toute façon, que serra devenu le modèle RK800 en accomplissant sa mission jusqu'au bout ?

…


End file.
